Keeping Distance
by annecross
Summary: Two years passed and Mystic Falls is a peaceful town again. Caroline and everyone else went on to live their normal vampire lives, no hybrids, no vampire hunters, no Klaus. Caroline has found peace and love in the arms of Stefan. But just when the two decided to see the world, Klaus appeared and he isn't exactly pleased to find the two. AU Klaroline/Steroline/Klefaroline
1. Chapter 1

**(1)**

* * *

It's been two years since Mystic Falls had gotten rid of the vampire hunters in town. They all could never forget that night of the battle that had taken place since many had died, Hayley, Prof. Shane, Jeremy and a lot of hybrids who rebelled against Klaus.

Although vampire hunters had come together that night, their strengths combined are nothing for Elijah and Kol returned and took care of everything. Only, Klaus wasn't successful in retrieving the cure, which was destroyed, and none of the existing vampires has ever turned human.

The Originals could no more find any reason to stay in town so all of them, including Rebekah, decided to leave. Klaus was angry and Elijah and Rebekah tried their hardest to prevent Klaus from going on a mad killing spree and kill everyone in town.

_"I told you already Nik, you don't need hybrids. You have me. And Elijah. And even Kol. He might still be angry but he'll come around. We're family Nik. We're not going to leave you. I'm not going to leave you"_ Rebekah told her brother.

Rebekah once again showed Klaus how they could be enough for each other. That it's alright not to make more hybrids. And there's no more hunters to hide from. They can once again continue with their good vampire lives... outside Mystic Falls.

And so, they all left.

* * *

"2 years huh." Caroline told her best friend Elena while in front of Jeremy's tomb for his death anniversary. "It's been peaceful after that night"

"I know." Elena sighed. "It's just, I wish Jeremy never became a part of that." Elena tried her hard to prevent tears from falling down but she failed when Caroline turned to hug her.

The wind blew gently as someone walks from behind towards the two girls.

Elena smiled at Damon as she released herself from Caroline's hug.

"Stefan's been looking for you." Damon told Caroline.

Caroline's eyes widened in realization that she forgot something. "Oh no I forgot to tell him that I'll be here before we go."

Elena smiled. "It's alright Care. Damon's here, you go ahead. Enjoy yourselves alright. I'll see you when you get back."

"Alright, and we'll visit Bonnie together too okay?" Caroline beamed at Elena as she walks away.

Caroline has been waiting for this. She and Stefan has been together for more than a year now and it's the first time that they will go out of the country for a trip in Europe. She's very excited and very in love.

* * *

Caroline arrived home and saw Stefan putting bags inside the car trunk. She walked quicker towards him and surprised him by planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"Sorry I was with Elena. I'll get my bags." She said.

Caroline was about to turn around when Stefan grabbed her by her waist and held her against him.

"No need, it's already in the car. Now why don't we try more of that kiss?" Stefan grinned.

Caroline giggled like a highschooler and tiptoed to reach his lips with hers. And after tasting the sweetness of each other's lips and tongue, they moved away from each other while they both giggled like kids.

They headed for the car, drove to the airport and had the most amazing time while they get closer to their vacation destination.

* * *

They arrived in their hotel in Paris at night. And Caroline is very excited. Upon arrival, they didn't waste time to have fun.

They went to operas. They ate breakfast in fancy cafes in the city. They walked together hand in hand in the cobble-stoned streets of Paris. They revel at the beautiful sight of the night sky and city lights that Eiffel Tower allowed them to see.

And at night they share wonderful chats about the whole day, when they do not make love.

But most of the nights, they chat and then they make love.

* * *

They were both breathing heavily. It was a long, hot night. But it's almost sunrise now and Caroline and Stefan could not seem to take their hands away from each other.

Stefan, naked and sweaty under the sheets, snaked his arm under Caroline's shoulders and held her beautiful body close to his. Caroline placed her hands onto his chest and laid her head to rest on his neck.

He kissed her forehead.

"I'm so lucky to have you Caroline" He whispered.

Caroline smiled. "Me too Stef."

And both fell asleep.

* * *

"I don't think I will ever get tired of this even if I have to do this for an eternity." Caroline sighed gleefully as she laid her back against the comfy chair and raised her face towards the sunshine. Everything about this vacation is perfect and Caroline is enjoying herself so much.

They were having their breakfast of croissant and coffee in a cafe outside the street. Stefan sipped on his coffee and smiled at Caroline.

"I don't think this is all you want to do though." He chuckled. "This is only our first, there are more other places we can go. Just tell me wherever you want to go and I'll take you there."

Caroline stiffened. She gently straightened her back to look at Stefan. She knits her eyebrows before she made a small laugh.

"Aawww, Stefan that's so very sweet of you, but please, don't you ever say that again, okay?"

Stefan's eyebrow raised in confusion. "Why? Did I say something wrong?"

Caroline turned away to gaze on the street as she maintains a smile. "Oh, nothing. You just kind of reminded me of someone... But nevermind, how about we try that gondola? I've seen that in movies and it's so romantic!"

Stefan narrowed his eyes but chuckled it off away. "Alright, then let's go, we'll need a plane for that." he stood up and grabbed Caroline's hand.

"Wha- right now?" she asked, slightly surprised.

Stefan laughed as his eyes sparkled at Caroline. "Yes, right now" he pulled Caroline up and he placed her hand on his arm gently.

"Ooooh, so spontaneous! I like it!" Caroline amusingly told Stefan. She looked at her hand which Stefan grabbed just a while ago. "And domineering, so sexy" she added, grinning. Stefan laughed back at his beaming girlfriend.

Both laughed together happily as they headed straight on their way to Italy.

* * *

_To be continued :)_

**A/N: **

_Hi! I love klaroline and it's klaroline all the way for me. But recently, my interest to steroline kinda grew and this story popped in my fangirling diseased mind. And tada! Klefaroline! (Although no Klaus in the first chapter I'm sorry) I'm not sure if I can deliver this story on my mind very well so I hope you'd leave me a review, what do you think about the story?_


	2. Chapter 2

**_(2)_**

* * *

_Klaus had Tyler pinned to the ground of the forest, his hand ready to rip out Tyler's heart out from his chest. Klaus's fangs are protruded, the veins are thick under his red eyes and his face is glowing with darkness. He's mad and he's ready to kill. He was just done killing all his unsired hybrids, that wolf girl, and now it's this unfaithful hybrid's turn, this one who started it all._

_After all the deceptions, the betrayals, the failure, there is nothing that can ever prevent him from killing this wolf._

_Klaus looked at the hopeless Tyler with eyes raging with fire. _

_"You think you can surpass me? I? Even my mother was not able to break me. And you think you can? You think too highly of yourself." Klaus raised his arm to rip out his heart._

_"NO! No! no, no, no!" Caroline entered and screamed loudly at the sight before her. "Nooo, please, Klaus, please, don't kill him." She continues to cry loudly and miserably. "Please, please I beg you, don't kill Tyler, Klaus, please"_

_Before Klaus was able to kill Tyler, he turned to the screaming Caroline behind him and gave a glare so menacing it can almost kill anyone in fear._

_"You" Klaus growled at Caroline. He left the weak Tyler and sped up to pin Caroline against the tree with his hand strangling her neck. "You, how dare you come face me now, after everything?"_

_Caroline could not speak. Klaus is strangling her neck tightly and no sound can form from her throat except the sound of choking. Her tears continue to fall down and she struggles hard to release Klaus's hand from her neck. _

_"I'm so-rry" was all she could say. _

_Klaus gripped her neck tighter before he released her, leaving her sitting on the ground, coughing for air. Klaus went down on his one knee and he took Caroline's chin on his hand so she could face him. Caroline looked at Klaus's eyes and all she saw was pure anger, and monstrous hatred._

_"You mark my words, if I ever see you again, I swear I will not hesitate to kill you."_

_And then he was gone._

Caroline woke up from bed gasping for air. Once again for hundreds of times, that particular event that night two years ago haunted her in her dreams.

* * *

The night sky showered Stefan and Caroline with countless of wonderfully twinkling stars. They took the gondola ride at night and Caroline sits comfortably in the boat with Stefan. They were loud and cheerful as they chat while their boat travels the Venetian lagoon.

After fits of laughter and tons of funny stories they've been telling each other, a moment came when they fell silent, feeling the cool breeze and gazing at the beautiful night view of the waters and the sky. This is indeed one of the most peaceful times of her life. Caroline is silent and she takes the time to just rest beside Stefan.

Stefan surveyed their surroundings and noticed their gondolier, a man in his mid-thirties, tall, well-built, and his face is masked by the shadows and by the hat he's wearing. Stefan leaned closer to Caroline.

"Hey, what do you think of our boatman, too silent?" Stefan whispered.

Caroline fixed her attention to the man. Her eyebrows met as she assessed their gondolier. Both of them sat straight slowly as they noticed only now how the man doesn't have a heartbeat. Stefan thought the man probably knew already that they're vampires.

The two remained silent and guarded until time came when they have to land on the boat port. The moment Stefan and Caroline got out of the boat, Stefan went to their boatman.

"Thank you for the ride. Here." Stefan handed him the fare and they shook hands. "My name is Stefan, by the way." He added, looking at the man straight into his eyes so his sincerity and politeness won't be missed.

The man removed his hat and looked back at Stefan and smiled. "I know who you are Stefan Salvatore. Don't you recognize me?"

Caroline turned her head to the man while Stefan tried to remember to whom the familiar face belongs to. Not more than a second passed when Stefan's eyebrows pulled away from each other and his lips turned into a wide smile. And both men hugged, laughed, and patted each other at their backs.

"Never thought I'd meet you like this."

* * *

The man is called Victor, a friend of Stefan. And he invited Stefan and Caroline for an afternoon tea tomorrow at his house in Venice.

"Wow" Caroline's eyes widened at the sight of a large mansion in front of her after finally locating the address Stefan's friend gave them. "Your friend sure isn't just a gondolier, is he?" She asks Stefan.

"One thing about Victor is he's one of the most sophisticated vampires I've ever met. I'm sure there is another reason why he's a boatman during the night." Stefan knowingly smiled at the questioning Caroline whose mouth shaped into an 'O' after hearing Stefan. Of course it's for the food.

"Well, since he's your friend, I've got nothing to be worried about, right?" Caroline asked.

"Nope. Victor's a good man. I assure you that."

"Okay, but let me ask this first, if he's your friend '_back in the days_' like you said, and '_back in the days_' you were _bad,_ as in _ripper-bad, _how come Bad Stefan became friends with a good man?"

Stefan only smiled a little. "He uhm, he helped Lexi help me more than once back then. I almost killed his family though, but thankfully he and Lexi were able to restrain me"

"Stefan!" Victor came out from the huge door of the mansion with a cheerful voice. He's very different from how he was last night. He is handsome for his age and he got a clean moustache. Dressed in a clean white shirt and black pants, he walked straight to Stefan and patted his back.

"Glad you're able to come. Miss Forbes?" He took Caroline's hand and kissed her fingers after which Caroline smiled gleefully at him.

"Please call me Caroline" she smiled.

"It's very nice to see you again Caroline. You look beautiful." He walked in between them with his hands at their backs, directing them inside his mansion. "Now come on in you two."

* * *

It's almost sunset and the three of them hasn't finished their fun conversation over tea and cakes. It turned out Victor has a good sense of humor and is a very energetic and a happy creature.

He had a lot to tell about his worldly adventures and also about his struggle during those times when he had to help Ripper Stefan. And he delivered his stories in ways that are funny in a good sense.

Stefan told him a few stories about returning to Mystic Falls while Caroline enjoys herself listening to the two men but can't help commenting from time to time.

Victor turned to Stefan. "You got yourself a nice girl Stefan. You know I have to be honest, I was scared last night when I recognized you. When I left you and Lexi, you were still ripping people's heads off. I thought you were going to kill her. I had to stay shady because I was ready to attack you if you do something that isn't right but all I saw you doing is kissing this girl."

Caroline and Stefan looked at each other and smiled.

"Yeah, Lexi did a good job. I've been like this for a very long time now." Stefan said.

"Speaking of Lexi, where is she?"

Stefan's smile faded as he answered Victor. And in turn, Victor's face fell.

"I'm sorry." was all Victor can say.

"How about your family? I was kind of expecting to see them." Stefan asked.

"Oh, my wife and my daughter are away traveling." Victor smiled as he drank his tea. And then he became giddy. "I will join them as soon as I'm done with my business here, in which I am very excited about." Victor's smile grew wider.

"Really? What kind of business?" Stefan asked.

"Okay, I promised myself not to tell this to anyone but since I have a feeling that you two are my lucky charm, I think it's alright to tell you." Victor cleared his throat and sat straight. "I am going to buy a castle."

Caroline sat upright and her face brightened. "Wow! That's incredible!" Caroline said. With all the chats between them, Caroline already has connected to Victor very well. For her, Victor is already such a dear, a good vampire and she thinks he could be a good friend.

"I know" Victor laughed. "There is this castle in France that I've been eyeing. And I have been waiting for so many years for my resources to be enough to buy the castle. And when I did, I had the problem of contacting the owner of the castle, it seems they were unavailable. I waited for more years but it was only yesterday when I found out that the owner is here in Venice, looking for a large house to buy. I immediately offered mine and tonight, he's coming for dinner to look around. This is my chance to talk to him and that is why I am very excited."

Caroline once again opened her mouth in awe and felt excitement as well. "Oh wow! Good luck about that! But, tonight? It's already past 5, aren't we becoming some kind of trouble for you? I mean, you might want to prepare or something?" She asked Victor.

"Oh I'm already prepared. Anyway, I prefer that I chat with friends instead of being alone and feel nervous." He laughed once again. "And I really did enjoy your company. However, I hope you don't mind if I send you off at this time? Like you said, I have to prepare. I hope I'm not being rude because I do want you to come back anytime to maybe spend a day with me. I can show you around or lend you anything that you might need for your travels."

"Oh, that's alright. And we'll definitely come back." Stefan said, standing up, followed by Caroline and Victor. "Victor, I am very happy about how you've been doing now, and I wish you all the good luck." Stefan told his friend and patted his back.

"Me too, Stefan. I am glad for you. It is indeed an ultimate pleasure when you live peacefully without anyone threatening your life." He laughed. "I'm glad you're back."

Caroline looked down and let out a restrained smile. Victor's words are echoing in her mind.

* * *

As Caroline and Stefan were about to ride the car home, Caroline remembered she forgot her purse in the washroom. She quickly came back inside Victor's house leaving Stefan waiting in the car parked at the far side of the mansion.

"I forgot my purse. Just stay here, I'll be quick." she says.

Just as soon as Caroline walked inside, a black limo drove from the gate and parked in front of the mansion door. Stefan watches as a tall guy in black suit came out of the car at the same moment when Victor came out to greet the visitor. The tall guy, who positioned himself at the side, was then followed by another man in a dark grey shirt. Stefan watched closer and listened carefully.

"Good evening!" Victor greeted with energetic glee. "I am so glad you're able to come by Mr. Mikaelson." Victor continued to talk as he held out his hand.

And Stefan froze.

"Good evening." The man in the dark grey shirt took Victor's hand for a handshake. "You can call me Klaus."

In that very second, Stefan was out of the car.

Caroline was able to retrieve her purse in the washroom downstairs when in a sudden moment of recklessness, she dropped it open and all of the contents fell. Caroline scoffed at herself and began to pick every item one by one.

Meanwhile, Stefan managed to get inside the mansion quietly and he searched for Caroline. Klaus can't find the two of them. Stefan knew about how angry Klaus was at everyone in Mystic Falls, especially at him. And he can't let anything happen to Caroline as well.

Downstairs, he can hear Victor trying to have spirited conversation with Klaus while walking deeper into the house.

"Caroline where are you?" Stefan silently whispered to himself as he continues on searching every room in the mansion.

* * *

After finally collecting every item on her purse, Caroline took a little time to fix her hair and her dress before setting off. She can't believe her reflexes weren't able to win over that little recklessness. But since it's only a little tiny mistake, she shrugged it off.

But what she can never shrug off is the mistake she had done next. What she did wrong is that she didn't listen first to what surrounds her before opening that door and walking out into the large hall of Victor's mansion, from where the first person she saw, is the very person that haunts her in her dreams.

There she stood still, shocked at the sight of Klaus right in front of her. Klaus was walking beside Victor, smiling and nodding while Victor goes on with whatever story he's telling. Caroline's first instinct is to run away as fast as she can. But even before her mind reached that instinct, it was too late.

Klaus's head turned to fix on Caroline who appeared before him. His smile faded as his eyes recognized who is now standing before him. With the piercing look from him, Caroline saw surprise which only lasted for less than a second, because the fire that is now burning in his eyes is starting to consume her, pinning her to the ground and she knew that at this time it's impossible to escape him.

Victor, unaware of the raging tension, spoke first.

"Ah, Caroline, you found your purse! But before you leave I'd like you to meet Klaus. This is Klaus, and Klaus, this is Caroline Forbes, a new friend I was very lucky to meet last night."

Klaus didn't waste a second to act as fine as he thinks he had to. Although the glint in his eyes changed from a consuming fire into a calm and cold shard of ice, a dangerous smile played upon his lips.

"What a pleasure to meet again, Caroline." He says in a voice so low.

Caroline swallowed, and she tried her best to remain composed yet alert. "Klaus." she nodded, her voice is almost whispering.

Stefan stopped in his tracks and looked down on his feet. It's too late. He heard it all and he, too, didn't waste time to do what he should do next.

"Klaus." Stefan spoke, appearing from behind all of them.

Hearing him, Klaus' smile turned into a chuckle. "Ahhh, this is indeed a very interesting turn of events." His eyes slowly flew from Caroline to Stefan. "It is good to see you again Stefan."

Victor joined Klaus in letting out a joyful laughter. "Oh, this is a wonderful surprise for me as well, I didn't know you three are chums." Victor continued to laugh, louder. "Now, would it be a good idea if we all enjoy the nice dinner I prepared?"

"But Vic-"

"It would be rude not to." Klaus interrupted Caroline's attempt to escape the situation. "I, however, think it's a magnificent idea."

* * *

_tbc..._

_thank you so much guys for reading! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Wow, thank you all for your reviews and follows! You guys are awesome and I'm glad you like the fic so far :)**

**(3)**

* * *

_Mystic Falls, 2 years ago_

_In a blink, Klaus was gone. The forest remained silent and Caroline slowly stood up to get to Tyler. But Tyler is no longer sprawled on the ground. There he is just behind Caroline, struggling to stand. He's weak yet able to move. Caroline stood up and faced him; her tears from her recent encounter with Klaus are still all over her face._

_"Tyler, are you alright?" she asked him as she stepped forward to help him. __"Tyler, why did you do it? __We have a plan. You should have stayed in it._" Caroline asked him with a soft voice filled with hurt and pain.

_Tyler raised his hand to stop Caroline. "Don't..." Tyler's voice sounds weak but indignant. "No Caroline, 'you' have a plan. Klaus should be killed by now. I should have killed him by now. But you and Stefan ruined everything! Tell me again why killing Klaus isn't part of your plan Caroline?" Tyler was almost growling at Caroline._

_Caroline was shocked at Tyler. She paused where she stood and looked at Tyler in worried confusion._

_"I told you already Tyler. We needed Klaus to get the cure."_

_Tyler only smirked in response. "The cure, huh. You still don't get it Caroline, do you? We don't need the cure. What we all need is to get rid of Klaus!" Tyler growled at her in anger._

_"What?" Caroline is starting to get upset. "Tyler we need the cure for our friend, she needs it. Why can't you understand that?"_

_"No Caroline, nobody needs it. There's nothing wrong with Elena! She's a vampire, so what? You're a vampire too!"_

_Caroline shook her head and scoffed angrily at Tyler. She didn't know how Tyler's obsession in killing Klaus has clouded his understanding in other matters._

_"Just admit it Caroline" Tyler's voice became softer._

_Caroline quickly turned to look at Tyler. "Admit what?" she snapped, still upset._

_"You don't want Klaus dead."_

_"What? What are you talking about Tyler?"_

_"He got under your skin Caroline. You have feelings for him. You care for Klaus!"_

_"Where is this coming from Tyler?" Caroline is getting more upset and alarmed with what Tyler is telling her._

_"I don't know if you're blind to your own feelings or you know about it already and you're just denying it. But I saw you with him Caroline, I saw you laughing with him, dancing with him, having fun with him! With Klaus!"_

_"Yeah because you need me to remember? You need a distraction for Klaus and I was the only one who can give you and Hayley that. It's all part of the plan!"_

_Silence followed. Tyler is slowly regaining his strength as he stood up straight._

_"Then tell me," Tyler spoke in a low voice. "Why did you let Klaus kiss you the other night? It's not part of the plan."_

_Caroline was stunned where she stood. She looked at Tyler with eyes wide in surprise._

_He saw it. Tyler saw what happened between her and Klaus the other night. Caroline has been trying to forget it ever since. It was another distraction plan and she was with Klaus. There was a moment when she was overwhelmed with how Klaus was treating her, what he's telling her. He was so gentle to her. She was, at that particular moment with Klaus, fully aware of what she felt._

_So that night, when she felt Klaus stepping closer to her, his eyes locking her in a place she couldn't get out, she didn't stop him. And when that moment came when he leaned down slowly to place his lips upon hers, everything becomes blurred to her mind. The only thing she did then is close her eyes, before she kissed him back._

_She knew it was wrong and she does everything she can not to think about it. Caroline remained in stunned silence._

_"Tell me Caroline. Why? Tell me"_

_"I don't know! I don't know Tyler, I don't know!" Caroline felt herself nearing into tears. Why did she let herself be in such predicament?_

_"I'm sorry Caroline, but we can't go on like this"_

_And then Tyler was gone._

_Caroline started to walk back home. Everything that happened today was too much for her. She feels shattered and she couldn't stop the tears from falling down. People have died and Tyler has left her. The thought of Klaus creeps in her mind. She can't be falling for him, can she? No, she won't allow that._

_But when she thinks about Tyler's question, no other answer pops in her head. At the back of her mind, she knew her every moment with Klaus is something she could never really forget. And that kiss has sealed Klaus' place somewhere inside her._

_But now it's not important. Because after everything, Klaus now wants her dead. The tears continue to fall._

_She arrived home and saw Stefan sitting on the floor. He's filled with blood everywhere and his face is buried on his palms._

_"Stefan!" Caroline quickly went towards him. "Are you alright? What happened? Klaus was angry, what happened to the cure?" She asked, kneeling down in front of Stefan. She gently held his face and saw a stream of tears all over._

_It was a few seconds before Stefan answered. "The cure's gone." Stefan said softly, his voice faltering. "I destroyed it Caroline."_

_"What? Why? Why did you do that Stefan?"_

_Stefan turned to face her, his eyes are filled with so much pain._

_"Elena didn't want it. She didn't want the cure Caroline. She never had, and she never will. That's what she told me."_

_Caroline then wrapped her arms around the devastated Stefan. They held each other in a tight embrace as the tears from both of them kept on coming._

* * *

Victor is very happy. Actually, he didn't know that he'll be dealing with a vampire tonight. He's thrilled and his wide excited eyes are shining upon learning that this vampire Klaus Mikaelson is actually a friend of Stefan and Caroline. They are indeed, his lucky charm.

When Victor saw Klaus, he was enamored with the impression he gave him. He knew he's rich and sophisticated but the aura he brings tells he is a powerful creature. He felt proud of himself that he's starting to be acquainted with someone like Klaus. He knew he doesn't know Klaus much but his mere presence is overwhelming.

The four of them are sitting at the dining area. The table is filled with tasty variety of food, meat, and vegetables, fruits and wine.

"If I knew you are a vampire Mr. Mikaelson, I would have prepared a different meal. But seeing Stefan here is your friend, I think it's safe to assume that you are on a special diet like our friends here? I apologize if I'm wrong though." Victor nervously asked Klaus with his most charming smile.

Klaus continues to eye Stefan with so much amusement. Stefan looks back at him without a tiny glint of fear as he holds Caroline's hand tightly under the table. Caroline on the other hand can only give stolen glances at Klaus and so far, Klaus hasn't set his eyes on her since that moment a while ago in the hallway.

"This is already fine with me. I, too, have a special diet." Klaus responded. He quickly turned to Stefan again with a grin on his face. "So, exactly how did you meet my friend Stefan here?" Klaus asked Victor.

Victor started to speak. "Oh, it's a long time ago, I was-"

"I had some trouble before, back in the days and I needed his help and that's how we met." Stefan finished the story for Victor with a smile. "Right, Victor?"

"Ahh, yes, that's it." Victor tried to make a polite laugh while his eyebrows meet in confusion. Somehow he didn't understand why Stefan had to cut him. Maybe Stefan didn't want to tell Klaus about those days when he was ripping people's heads off? He doesn't know.

"Oh come on Stefan, why don't you let Victor talk about your ripper days?" Klaus made a _yes-I-know-all-about-it _wink at Victor. "It's quite fascinating how you manage to still be your better self when after everything that happened-"

"Klaus" Stefan didn't let him finish. "Of course I managed." He said. Stefan thinks Victor doesn't have to know all about what happened in Mystic Falls, it's too dangerous for him. Naïve as he is, Victor clearly doesn't know who Klaus is. He should be warned about Klaus and Stefan has been thinking of a way to talk to him before Victor could create a deeper association with Klaus.

"Of course." Klaus responded, not taking his eyes away from Stefan. "Anyway, it is fancy meeting you both here Stefan and Caroline. It seems to me there are only the two of you here, or are the others coming as well?"

Stefan's lips continue to smile as he answers Klaus. "No Klaus, it's only us."

Klaus raised his eyebrows while he reached his glass for a drink.

Still unaware of the tension in the air, Victor spoke next, almost immediately. "Oh, aren't they adorable? I was on my gondola last night, hoping for a little taste of blood from some human couple but then all I got is these two, lovesick and too cute." He chuckled.

Hearing Victor, Klaus paused in his drink. His eyes flickered back and forth from Caroline to Stefan.

"Ah, look at you two," Klaus spoke, his grin wider. "My two most favorite in the world, together on a romantic trip. What a fascinating turn of events indeed."

"You don't say?" Victor's is clearly charmed. "You met the two of them before they were together? Then this must be a surprise to you considering both of them are your friends. Stefan is very lucky to have this girl, Caroline is such a beauty, don't you think Klaus?"

Klaus finally turned his gaze on Caroline whom he saw smiling politely back at Victor before she meets his eyes. He remained in silence.

"You're too sweet Victor." Caroline managed to say before she took a sip of wine.

"And you dear Caroline, are also lucky to have Stefan here." Victor smiled back at Caroline before he turns to Klaus. "Well, Klaus, continuing with our previous chat a while ago, I think this mansion is perfect for your preferences. If the rest of the night isn't enough for a trip around the mansion I'll be very pleased if you could come tomorrow instead if you may."

"About that. I think the mansion is quite the one I just need. And I have decided to buy it." Klaus said.

Victor was surprised, and happy. "Oh, that's wonderful! Oh you won't regret your decision. What made you decide so quickly?"

"Well, blame the presence of my two friends here. I think it would be nice to spend more time with them in this lovely mansion. Speaking of which, why don't you two stay here?" Klaus turned to Victor. "I know it is rude of me to invite guests when this mansion isn't mine yet but what do you think of that suggestion Victor?"

"Oh that is indeed wonderful! Stefan, you told me you're going to stay here for quite a while right? Well then why don't you two pack your bags when you get to your hotel and be here first thing in the morning? And please, Klaus, treat the mansion as yours."

Caroline is becoming alarmed at the turn of events. She eyed Stefan to do something but Stefan only remained calm.

"Oh Victor, that is really nice but we don't want to give you some trouble." Caroline uttered.

"Caroline, dear, believe me, what you are giving me is exactly the opposite of trouble. Besides, it is a perfect time for you three to bond right? And if you're looking for privacy, the mansion has very large rooms for you and Stefan." Victor winked at Caroline.

Klaus brought his glass to his lips to take another sip of wine.

"Sure Victor," Stefan calmly answered at Caroline's surprise. "We will be here in the morning."

"Stefan?" Caroline asked him with eyes wide in shock.

Stefan only gave her a comforting _I-know-what-to-do _look. Caroline sighed in defeat. When she accidentally turned her head, she met Klaus's intent look fixed upon hers. She felt herself shiver at the intensity of his gaze. She removed her hand from Stefan and took her glass for a sip of wine, diverting her eyes from Klaus.

"Oh, I never felt so excited before. My wif-"

"Victor" once again, Stefan interrupted Victor. "There is something in my car I forgot to give you. Would it be okay if you go with me to see it?"

Caroline coughed at her drink.

"Oh, right now?" Victor asked.

"Yes, right now."

Stefan nodded at Klaus and gave the concerned Caroline a comforting look before he and Victor walked downstairs, leaving the two alone.

* * *

"Listen Victor, don't buy that castle." Stefan told his friend when they're outside the mansion. He has to warn his friend about Klaus. He was lucky to get Victor out there before he spills to Klaus that he has a family he cares about.

"But why not? Oh Stefan, you don't know how happy I am right now. You two are really my lucky charms."

"You don't understand, you can't trust Klaus, Victor. He's an original."

Victor made a confused look. "An original? You mean The Originals?"

Stefan nodded. Victor was astonished.

"Oh my goodness, if only I have known, I would have prepared a lot more than this. Oh why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Victor, listen to me. He is dangerous, he has killed lots of men and vampires. He is a hybrid and it's unsafe to be connected with him in any way."

"But I haven't done anything to make him mad. I only want a castle for my family Stefan. And I don't think Klaus would kill me for wanting it. If he turns down my offer to buy his castle then so be it, I won't do anything to make an original angry." Victor said with a determined voice. "And from the looks of it, I don't think he is that dangerous."

"Trust me, Victor, he is."

"Have you done something unpleasant to him?"

"Yes, I did."

"Then if you say he is that vicious, why would you still be alive? He should have killed you right at the moment he saw you. And he would have killed me and Caroline as well."

When Stefan doesn't have anything to reply back, Victor shook his head.

"Look, if you were friends before, I think this is the right time you two bury the hatchet." Victor told Stefan in a comforting tone. "And if you don't have any more things to say, let's go back there; I still have a castle to buy." He smiled as he turned around to walk slowly back at the mansion.

"Just don't tell him about your family. If he gets angry, he might use them against you." Stefan reminded Victor.

"Fine, fine, I won't. But I don't think he'll do that." Stefan heard Victor say.

Stefan sighed and followed Victor back. This leaves him with no choice but to keep Klaus close to protect Caroline, as well as his friend.

* * *

If silence could kill, Caroline would be laying hard as stone on the floor. As soon as Stefan and Victor went out she got ready for Klaus to attack and rip her heart out. But when she realized Klaus doesn't have any plan on moving from his seat, she remained in silence.

"You and Stefan huh?" Klaus started to speak. Caroline's eyes flew at him, meeting the intense gaze he's been giving her since the night started. "What happened to the hybrid whom you loved so much?"

Caroline met his eyes with resilience. "It's none of your business" She said.

Klaus laughed. "Such air of confidence, shouldn't you be frightened? Remember what I told you last time we met?"

Caroline didn't let fear crawl in on her. "Yes. So why aren't you still killing me?" She snapped back.

Klaus' smile faded away. "Patience love, we'll get to that." He said.

Somehow, Klaus saw how Caroline's eyes falter, but her poised gaze recovered itself at once. He smiled at himself, remembering how strong this vampire is. He took his time to look carefully at Caroline. She hasn't changed, of course. She still looks as beautiful as before. And he couldn't believe that he would ever see her again.

All the memories of her are buried inside him, locked in a chest that can only be opened with a key he burned with fire. What a great actress she was, pretending to enjoy being with him while planning his demise. Just when he thought he was able to reach out to her, make her finally feel connected to him, he found she was just messing with him.

"I won't go down without a fight Klaus." Caroline stated.

He smirked. "Oh I know. That's why killing you at once isn't interesting at all."

He stood up and went towards Caroline who remained on her seat while eyeing Klaus. Once he's in front of her, he placed his hand on the table and leaned down on her.

"Before I get to that, I wonder what would you do? Would you try and plan to kill me again? Like what you did with your hybrid friend?" His eyes are cold.

Caroline stared back at him. She tried her hardest not to remember the events from the past but it all came back so suddenly now that she's alone with none other than Klaus. All the memories came rushing, and she can't help but turn her head downwards so Klaus won't see what's reflecting in her eyes right now.

"I didn't" Klaus heard Caroline softly whisper.

Before Klaus could ask her more, footsteps sounded loudly nearby. Stefan and Victor are coming back. He straightened up and went towards his seat. He watched Caroline and when she moved her head to look at him, he caught her eyes and saw something in them. Was that hurt? Fear? Longing? He doesn't know.

"I think it's time we leave now." Stefan said as soon as he came back. Caroline stood at once and held Stefan's hand. The sight didn't escape Klaus, making him swallow. "We still have to pack our bags. Thank you Victor, I'll see you tomorrow." Stefan turned to Klaus. "Klaus," he said, and he nodded.

Klaus let out a grin on his face as he raised his glass to Stefan. "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Stefan and Caroline are in the car back to the hotel.

"Why did you agree on that Stefan?" Caroline asked Stefan. "You know Klaus will kill us"

"No he won't, he made it clear by not killing us the moment he saw us."

"Uhm, maybe that's because he wants us to suffer before he kills us?" Caroline raised her eyebrows at Stefan.

"I won't let that happen."

Caroline sat back in her seat, sighing deeply. Stefan smiled at her. He took her hand and kissed it. She wished Klaus killed her right there and then. Because she knew now that Klaus is here, not only will her life be in danger, but so is her heart.

* * *

_tbc…_

**A/N**

_Hi! I'm sorry about the flashback, some of you may not like reading flashbacks but I kinda needed that for the story. :) _

_But I hope you enjoyed the chapter :) Thanks again guys for reading and for all the reviews :)_

_Please tell me what you think! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**(4)**

* * *

Caroline woke up in the middle of the night. Her face and neck drips with sweat as her shallow breathing follows one another in a loud series of gasps. It was another dream of Klaus angry, and herself at his mercy. And it's getting worse.

Stefan opened his eyes and saw Caroline. He sat beside her and brought her to his arms.

"Another one?" he asked.

Caroline nodded.

Stefan kissed Caroline's head and embraced her safely back into the bed.

* * *

They arrived at Victor's mansion. Stefan went inside first while Caroline looked up at the hugeness of the mansion in front of her. _Just for a week_, she thought. _One week._

On one of the windows, she saw a figure looking down. She could see him clearly, Klaus.

He's staring directly at her, his eyes are blank and cold and not one muscle twitches from his face. They locked eyes for a while before she saw Klaus turned around, out from her sight.

Again, Caroline lets out a deep breath. She followed Stefan in.

* * *

"You have a very lovely home Victor. This is really huge and beautiful." Caroline told Victor as the four of them sat down on their chairs for their breakfast at the lush green courtyard of the mansion. Small tables are at the side, filled with coffee, tea, juice, bread and other pastries.

"Thank you Caroline. I am glad that I'll be leaving this lovely home in the hands of no one else but Klaus. I am proud and I have no regrets. I'm sure Klaus will make this a better home."

"Of course" Klaus dashingly joined the conversation. "This house has turned out to be precious to me now, being the place of my unexpected reunion with my friends here." Klaus was smiling. "Thank you, Victor. And about the castle, I am very sure your wife and daughter would love it very much."

Stefan and Caroline both got alarmed by what Klaus has said. How could Victor tell Klaus about his family? Stefan quickly looked at Victor with knit eyebrows. Victor, on the other hand, had a smile that's as cheerful as ever.

"I am glad you two agreed to stay here." Victor said to Stefan, ignoring his disappointed look. "I'm sure you'll have so much fun here. Where's your next destination after exploring this wonderful city?" Victor merrily asked Stefan.

"We haven't decided yet between Rome and Spain." Stefan, smiling indifferently, told Victor.

"Rome is quite the city. I'm sure you'll never get bored there." Klaus exclaimed. He stood up and faced Stefan. His dimples are plastered on his face yet his eyes, although playful and twinkling with glee, are filled with a glint of threat and of spite. "That is of course, if you'll manage to get there."

Stefan's smirk is unwavering, his fearless eyes as well. "Thanks Klaus, I'll make sure Caroline and I will get there. By the way, there is something I need to talk to you about. Do you have time later? If you don't mind." He asked Klaus.

"Sure Stefan, why don't we make it right now? I got all the time in the world." He continued to smile.

* * *

"So how exactly did you meet Klaus?" Victor asked Caroline. The two of them were left alone in the courtyard after Stefan and Klaus went inside.

"I'm sorry Victor, but I don't really want to talk about that. A lot of things happened." Caroline earnestly answered him. "But, I just want to know Victor, why do you trust him that much? You barely know him. And I know Stefan already warned you about him."

Victor only smiled at Caroline. "Well, I am a shallow person Caroline. I'm aware of that. And Klaus, he is an original. Being on his good side would bring me good things, I know that. Stefan said he did something that isn't nice to Klaus yet he's here treating you well. You two seem to be quite important to him, huh."

Caroline wanted to scoff but she only remained attentive, seeing how her new friend was serious.

Victor was only thoughtful for a while. A wide grin then spread out in his face as he faced the bright sun and let out a deep sigh.

"About Klaus. Do you think he has… you know… someone to keep him company? We had a nice conversation for the rest of the dinner last night and he never mentioned about a lady he left somewhere. I know it would be too soon for me to know such things about him, but, I am very curious… And since you and Stefan seemed to come a long way with Klaus, do you, in any way, know about someone Klaus fancies?"

Caroline stared at Victor. _Is he serious? _And yes, he is serious. She starts to think about Klaus and the impossibility of the existence of someone who would want to stay beside him.

Yet, she also starts to think about how Klaus openly showed and told her how he liked someone before. Of course it was her. Klaus was a gentleman when he's nice. He draws, he paints, and he teases adorably. She remembers how Klaus was like towards her before. He was… perfect.

Like a thunder, all her feelings of guilt and regret came out rushing.

She mentally shook her head. Of course it wasn't all real. It was all about manipulation. He was evil, a mass murderer, and he still is. She almost grimaced when she realized how she was slowly falling for him before.

Klaus wants her dead now. That's what matters.

"Why do you like to know?" Caroline asked.

Victor sighed. "Nothing of so much importance actually. So, is there anyone?"

Caroline swallowed. "I don't know..." Her mind went to the thought of Klaus and his family, and his hybrids, but then after that, nothing, no one comes after.

"Well, aside from his own family, there has been… no one…" Caroline didn't notice how her voice became much quieter at the thought. "He was just… alone."

Victor said something back but it took Caroline a while to register what he said because of the thought of Klaus coming in her mind.

"Wait, what did you say?" she asked Victor after finally absorbing what he just told her.

"I said, do you think it's a good idea to introduce my sister to him? She is a beauty and maybe Klaus would like her."

Caroline gaped.

* * *

"What's your deal Klaus?" Stefan asked him. In one of the sitting rooms, Klaus sat down on the couch with his legs up comfortably on the coffee table. Stefan stood by the window with his arms crossed.

Klaus only smiled. "I've missed you Stefan. You've never changed. About your friend, don't worry I have no intentions on killing him. He is, in fact, very nice to me, very trusting, and welcoming, traits that I don't find in you." His face slowly shifted into hatred.

"Why did you want to keep us here Klaus? Whatever is going on between the two of us, Caroline and Victor is out. I can't let you hurt them."

"Oh about that, you see, I also have a problem with Caroline so I can't really say she is out of this. After all, she played a big part in un-siring my hybrids, did she not? I wonder why you two haven't been trying to run away from me. Surely you don't think of trying to take me down?"

"Then leave Victor out of this and Caroline and I will get away from you, we'll never see you again. How's that for a deal?"

Klaus laughed. "Don't be ridiculous Stefan. I'm a man of my word, and unfortunately, I promised your girlfriend the end to her eternal life which I once saved. Funny thing, huh?" Klaus continued to laugh with a low sound, his voice is amused.

Stefan glared daggers at Klaus' smiling face.

"Tell me what you need me to do, just don't hurt Caroline."

Klaus stared at Stefan. "Well well, now I'm really curious. Since we're on this discussion, might you want to chat with me as to how the two of you ended up together? Your love for Elena is strong, something that never dies easily. Now why do I see Caroline in your arms now?"

"Just tell me what you want Klaus, I'm not here for a chat." Stefan said, indignant.

Klaus stood up his hands on his back and his narrowed gaze measured up to Stefan. Slowly, he walked towards him and stopped right in front. He gazed down the window and there he saw Caroline on her yellow dress, sitting prettily down at the courtyard.

"She keeps you sane, doesn't she?" Klaus said, still gazing at Caroline. He turned to Stefan and saw his face tightening. "_Rippah_?" He taunted.

And he laughed as he starts to walk out the room.

"Yes Stefan, you are right." He continued with a lazy tone. "There is something that I want from you. I will consider your offer but before we get to that, why don't you two join me this evening? Let's not spoil the enchantment of tonight's carnival. It's perfect for both of you since you two are on your romantic trip. I'm sure Caroline would love the masquerade ball."

* * *

"Hey" Caroline said as Stefan walks in their room. She's been putting away their clothes and other things into closets and drawers.

Stefan smiled at her. "Hey" He went behind Caroline and snaked his arms around her waist.

Caroline kissed him on the lips and smiled. "So, what did he say? Does he want something?" She asked.

Stefan let out a sigh. "Yes, he does. But he still won't tell me. But trust me on this, I won't let anything happen to you."

Caroline turned around and held his face on her hands. She looked deep into his eyes.

"I'm worried about you, Stefan." Caroline said.

Stefan smiled and gently held her hands. "Don't worry, I know Klaus. He won't hurt any of us for now but we have to be extra careful." He kissed her hand. "Now, what do you think about dancing, huh?" his smile grew wider as Caroline's eyes furrowed. "Tonight's the annual masquerade in Venice, one of the reasons we went here remember?"

Caroline's eyes widened suddenly. "Oh crap Stefan!" Caroline almost shouted. "How could I forget?! It is tonight! And now I don't have anything to wear! Ugh!"

Stefan has to take a step back at Caroline's sudden enthusiastic actions about the masquerade. His smile grew wider as they just looked at each other. And then they just both laughed.

* * *

That afternoon, in a hurry, Stefan and Caroline decided to go in town to find their outfits for the night. As they were about to walk out the mansion, they were stopped by the numerous boxes being brought inside by men.

"It's from Klaus!" Victor exclaimed from behind one of the men bringing in the boxes. "Oh, look how gallant of him. All these for us! Now, you two don't need to waste your time outside for your attire. Off you go, choose which one to wear. I, on the other hand, have already chosen mine. I'll see you later."

* * *

Night time came.

Caroline twirls around the full length mirror to see how well she's dressed for the night. The blue ball gown is very beautiful. It's Caroline's first time to dress like this. Klaus has always had good eyes on all things gorgeous and classy and Caroline couldn't agree more on that fact. Even the jewelries are all so stunning and Caroline couldn't help herself but use them to match the exquisiteness of the gown. It's the Carnival of Venice after all, and if you can't wear all those extravagant and flamboyant outfits, then you have to remain decently dressed for the party. Caroline didn't want those super flashy and ostentatious costumes with all the feathers and huge hats, and everything exaggerated. This one on hers is just perfect.

Klaus walks around the hall handsomely garbed with a ruffled tuxedo and a coat. With the door opened in one of the rooms, he didn't fail to notice the blue figure twirling around. The blonde curls dancing on her shoulders flawlessly match the gown. It was a pleasant sight and Klaus can't help but smile as he enjoyed the view. Without a thought, he found himself walking inside the room.

"It's beautiful." He said. His eyes are staring directly at Caroline who gasped as she was slightly shocked to see him.

Caroline let out a polite smile. "Thanks." She said.

Even she, at the sight of Klaus, was caught off guard. His outfit looks stunning on him. It's been a very long time since she last saw this sight in front of her. She can't believe how she managed to say _thanks _when her throat got obstructed with something.

She cleared her throat after few seconds of a staring contest.

"You look handsome too. Thanks for the dress." She said softly.

Klaus' smile grew wider. "No problem love, you are, after all, my guest."

He took steps closer to her. "Your dress matches your face. Too bad you'll have to cover it with a mask huh." He said, his eyebrows raised in amusement while his gaze never leaving her face.

Caroline took a deep breath. Why, Klaus acting this way has made nostalgia rush up so suddenly. His eyes are genuinely reflecting amusement without any malice and Caroline couldn't help but feel appreciated.

She swallowed for courage. Klaus can't be trusted, she has to remind herself of that.

"What did you want Stefan to do?" Caroline asked him, filling her head with unkind thoughts about Klaus and who he really is. "If it's going to be making him rip people's heads off again, I won't let you."

Klaus' grin turned into a laugh. Caroline crossed her arms. _Yes, this is him, the sociopath Klaus who laughs at thoughts of murder._

"I'm sorry love, I'm not laughing at you. I'm just, I'm charmed by how everything in this moment feels like a déjà vu. Don't you think?" He asked, this time more seriously. "Only before, it was Tyler you were fighting for." He said. His smile's now gone off his face.

Caroline remained silent.

"You seemed so very in love with Tyler you tried to do an infinitely impossible thing which is… what was it again? Oh, you tried to kill me. What happened to you and him?

"Well, I guess high school's part is over, just like what you said. That's it." Caroline snapped at him.

Klaus stared at her for a while before he spoke.

"Over, huh." He said. "Well seeing you're starting to get upset, I won't push any further with the asking, for now. I'm hoping, however, if you could you uh… save me a dance tonight?"

Caroline quickly turned her eyes on him and saw his smiling expression once again. She scoffed.

Klaus only smiled at her reaction.

"Please?" He said.

After hesitating for a second, Caroline spoke. "Fine."

Klaus kept the grin on his face.

"I'll be off first then" Klaus said. "Car's waiting for you and Stefan. I'll see you later, Caroline."

* * *

_tbc_…


	5. Chapter 5

**(5)**

* * *

Stefan and Caroline are on their way to the masquerade ball. The night breeze feels warm and the weather has been nothing but calm and friendly.

They had to cross the river to arrive at the palace. While they sit at the boat, Stefan lets his eyes linger at Caroline who smiles widely in excitement. She looks beautiful in her gown. And she glows brightly despite the number of lamps and lights in the background. The waters are all filled with a number of boats carrying many men and women all attending the ball. Caroline can't help but giggle in amazement.

When they finally arrived, Stefan held her hand and together, they mad their way towards the entrance.

"Are you ready?" He asked her.

Caroline only nodded in too much excitement.

They entered the ballroom, and Caroline's eyes had never been much wider.

The whole ballroom in the palace is like a scene in a fairy tale. Everything is so bright, so colorful, and so grand. There are lots of gold, silver, silk, bright lights, glass, and everything fancy and classy everywhere.

And the people! She knows she looks very beautiful and lovely in her gown but she somehow felt small upon seeing how everyone else are dressed. Their outfits are all flamboyant. Their costumes are big, ostentatious. The women have big hairdos, some wear wings, some wear crowns, some wear really big skirts and hats.

But the masks are the best. Caroline felt as if she's in wonderland, a whole different world where people all have different faces.

She looked up at Stefan and she saw in his eyes how he is enjoying the scene as well. She couldn't wait to join everyone and she knows Stefan feels the same.

* * *

At the upper part of the ballroom, Klaus sits in his chair with a glass of champagne in his hand, enjoying the view of the ball below him. Klaus has always been fond of such festivities. And it has been a long time since the last time he attended the carnival.

He watched them arrive, Caroline and Stefan. He can see how Caroline could not hide the excitement from her face. Of course she would love this. He watches Stefan take in the scene positively. He, too, is having fun.

He chuckled as he put down his glass and balled his hand into a fist. His pleasant gaze over the two at the center of the ball has now turned into a hard, long look. His jaw tightened.

These two are the only ones he had let himself get close to aside from his family. He shared a lot with Caroline. Stefan is the only one he deemed as his best mate. But these two are also the ones who ruined all his plans, his trust which he never gives to anyone that easily. And he does not take betrayal lightly.

He does need Stefan for his plans. What he did two years ago had infuriated him. Stefan has to clean up the mess he did.

As for Caroline... Klaus paused in his thoughts to have one more sip at his champagne.

Fixing his eyes on Caroline, he watched her have a drink with Stefan. They're talking, laughing. He finds it interesting to see how those two can have such fun when he's just around the corner.

But Caroline is refreshing, she's beautiful and he can't deny the fact that he still wants her. He felt the rushing desire to get her onto his side.

"Lord Niklaus" a man appeared behind Klaus. "Good evening, my lord"

Klaus smiled at the greeting uttered before him. Indeed, it's been a while since he was called by that name.

He stood up and turned to look at the man. He remembers this man of course, a vampire servant of his family for many centuries. And the men standing behind him are very old vampires, but their appearance tell that they were turned at the best times of their lives.

"So you're the one he sent?" Klaus smiled. "It's been a while. But how many times do I have to tell you though... call me Klaus." He said with a charming smile.

"I apologize my lord, habit is one thing not easy to let go off." the man replied as he bowed down. "It is a pleasure to see you." The man smiled at Klaus.

"The pleasure is mine. It's good to see that you are well." Klaus returned a smile.

"I received Lord Elijah's message. I am here to deliver."

Klaus walked around the man, stopping at his side. He let his eyes look at all the vampires around and his smile grew wider as he sees mixtures of fear, hate, as well as reverence and admiration from their eyes.

Klaus received a suitcase from the man, he laid it on the table and when he opened it, a grin formed on his face.

* * *

The night is magical. All Caroline has been doing since the second she stepped in the ballroom is smile, laugh, drink, smile again, drink again, and laugh again, and again and again. She saw Victor from the crowd and he's enjoying himself so much as well. She also got to chat with a lot of other people, admiring their masks and costumes and talking about pretty and lovely things about the party and the city.

And now the dancing is about to start. Caroline had never thought she could be this thrilled.

When the music started, Caroline did not waste any time. Quickly, she grabbed Stefan and led him to the dance floor.

Stefan laughed. "Caroline you know I don't dance"

"I'm sorry Stefan but I can't just accept that lame excuse. You're wearing a mask anyway, no one's going to see you." Caroline laughed and winked at him.

Stefan chuckled. "Fine" He said, and hand in hand they walked towards the center of the room.

The music got louder and people got on their positions. They started dancing and Caroline and Stefan quickly got into the rhythm and the steps. It's a dance filled with so much twirling, hopping, hip shaking and other fun moves. It's as if they are all children playing a game. The whole hall becomes filled with laughter and so much energy.

And Caroline laughed as if she's insanely drunk. The music is fast and repeating and the dance seemed unending. The dancing is happening so fast she couldn't even remember the number of times she had changed partners. She kept on twirling and twirling and it was crazy. She's been changing partners and it was funny dancing with costumed men on masks so intriguing and so beautiful. And she's laughing so hard.

After a series of twirls the music stopped and there she is, gripped tightly by the last man who caught her. Her giggling became louder as she finds Stefan to be actually her last partner.

"Oh Stefan, that... was... insane!" she exclaimed.

Stefan laughed back.

* * *

The party continues. Caroline and Stefan danced more together. They met new friends and acquaintances. Caroline danced with Victor as well. The food are all delicious and scrumptious and are also colorful to the eyes. They also watched performances from Venetian dancers, from acrobats, magicians, jugglers, and singers.

Hours have passed and a few has already started leaving the palace. The music still continues to play and a few others are still dancing.

Caroline on the other hand had been turning her head left and right since a couple of minutes ago. It had been hours indeed. She knew the party's going to end anytime soon. And yet, she still can't find Klaus around.

"What are you looking for?" Stefan asked, noticing all the little glances she was making all around the hall since hours ago.

"People are leaving huh"

"Are you tired? Do you want to go home?"

Caroline only smiled. "Uhm, no not yet, maybe in an hour?"

Stefan gave out a chuckle. "All those fun not enough for you?"

"What? Of course they are more than enough." Caroline giggled. "Actually, I think my vampire energy wasn't ready for all those crazy dancing. And the singers are really amazing"

"You really had fun didn't you?"

Caroline nodded.

"It's kind of funny, considering Klaus is here, we're actually enjoying ourselves" Stefan smirked.

"Yeah… about that, have you seen him? Klaus?" Caroline asked.

"No, why?"

"Well, I happen to promise him a dance but I don't think he's here."

Stefan raised his eyebrows. "Klaus asked to dance with you?"

Caroline sighed. "Yup, he did before we left the mansion. But apparently, he's nowhere in sight."

Stefan looked around and saw no Klaus in the area.

"Yeah, I never saw him here either."

Caroline stood up.

"Okay…" She sighed as she puts down her mask on the table. "Just to get everything over with and so that we can go home, I'll go around and find him okay?"

* * *

Caroline walked around. She saw Victor and asked him about Klaus but he didn't see Klaus either. She continued to explore the palace, going further into halls, and corners, and more halls, past curtains, and more. She found a staircase in one end and decided to take it. She climbed the stairs and when she reached the last step her eyes grew wider at the view before her.

It's an open balcony and the night view of the city is breathtaking. The city lights aren't so many but they are bright and they are pretty. The waters reflect so much of the lights it was indeed a nice sight to behold.

"Looking for me love?" a voice all of a sudden sounded behind her.

Caroline didn't have to turn around to know the man who spoke.

"So..." Caroline spoke, twirling around with head high and raised eyebrows. "You're here after all." she said, a masked Klaus revealed in front of her, his hands on his back.

"My apologies love, you and Stefan were both having a good time down at the ball it's such a shame to steal you from away from him. But I was just about to see you for our promised dance." He said.

Caroline smirked paused for a while to look at Klaus.

His mask is elegant, decorated with black, white and gold, too simple for the celebration of the carnival but classy for a masquerade ball.

Last night she just feared for her life because she knew Klaus wants to kill her but why does this particular moment feel like she's back during the times when Klaus did not want anything from her but her approval and appreciation? And she's even going to actually dance with the enemy tonight.

But what does she know? Klaus's face is behind a mask. He may be glaring at her all this time.

"Shall we?" Klaus spoke as he laid out his palm, breaking Caroline's train of thought. "The music could still be heard here, perhaps it would be fun to dance here instead, what do you think?" He asked.

Caroline let out a breath. "I don't mind, as long as you're not planning on killing me here." She said.

Klaus laughed. "Why would I do that love? I promised Stefan not to hurt you."

Caroline moistened her lips before she took his hand.

Klaus brought her at the center of the open balcony. His other hand reached for her back and pulled her close to him. Caroline placed her hand on his shoulders and they started swaying.

Seconds have passed and Caroline felt like they've been having hours of silence already. Klaus isn't talking at all and Caroline is staying silent as well. She has many questions to Klaus but she chose to remain quiet instead. Gone are the days when talking to him feels like she's pleasing him.

She focused her attention instead at the dancing. Klaus had always been a good dancer, and she enjoys good dances. She bit her lip unconsciously as Klaus continue to sway her along the sweet music. They've been silently moving all around, they swayed through the music flawlessly, perfectly. The floor of the balcony seemed to appear like a little girl's fairy tale music box, with the prince and the princess going all around in an immaculate dancing.

And yet, the silence still continues to bother her. Klaus wasn't like this before. He was always the first one to start the conversation. Caroline turned her head to look at Klaus, only to see his masked face.

Caroline stopped dancing all of a sudden and stood still with her hands remaining still on his hand and shoulder. She stared at his masked face.

"Seriously?" She began. "You're not going to remove the mask?" She asked.

Caroline heard Klaus chuckle. Rolling her eyes, she removed her hands from Klaus. And though hesitant at first, she raised them over the side of his face.

"Do you… mind?" she asked. Her hands are slowly about to remove the mask.

Klaus chuckled once again. "No, sweetheart, you may remove it as you please." He said.

"Ugh" Caroline said before she started to undo the ribbon of his mask.

Without the mask, the light slowly revealed Klaus's appearance. And from the pair of eyes now concealed by nothing, an intense gaze directly shot at her eyes. Caroline was quite taken aback by how penetrating his look on her is.

Quickly, she dropped her eyes and laid down the mask at the top of the balcony railing which just happens to be only a few inches away from them.

Klaus is already displaying his amused smile and twinkling eyes. He once again pulled Caroline to him to continue their dance.

"I have to say… I missed dancing with you Caroline" Klaus uttered. "You were quite the life of the party down there at the ball."

"Thank you." Caroline briefly replied.

"You enjoyed the dances so much, did you not?" Klaus asked as he led the dancing to a slower pace.

"I did. It was fun, it's not like any other dances I've had." Caroline stated.

"It feels good, right?" His charming smile is once again on his face.

Caroline looked back at him, a little polite smile forms on her face as she voiced out her slight confusion.

"What does feel good? Are we still talking about dancing?" she asked.

Klaus grinned. "I meant going out of Mystic Falls, exploring other places... I knew the little town won't be enough for you."

"Well, we're still going back there. I'm only here for a vacation."

Klaus smirked. He turned his head so his eyes could catch and hold hers.

"Time will come love, when staying in that town would no longer be interesting" Klaus started, his eyes linger on her as they dance and as he spoke. "You and Stefan will have a great time going places. And you'll realize there will be more places to go to, each one more beautiful than the other. And you'll be wanting to travel more… see more… feel more."

Klaus smiled. And then suddenly, he stopped dancing. Slowly, he squeezed Caroline's palm gently and raised it up in the air.

Caroline knew what Klaus wants her to do. She watched him smile wider at her, those dimples are showing and his eyebrows are raised at her adorably, urging her to do nothing but to twirl around. She swallowed, and she did it.

She twirled gorgeously, her blonde curls bounced perfectly in circular waves. And when she's done, she found herself landing chest to chest with him. His arms caught her perfectly right around her waist, and his face is very close to hers.

Her hands went to clutch at his shoulders. She tightened her grip as she feels his breath blow close to her cheek. His arms around her are beginning to bring warmth to her body. This felt like déjà vu, and the last time they were this close is one of the things that her memory can't just let go that easily.

She shivered. Something started to move in her chest and she had to stop it before it grew bigger. She distanced herself immediately.

She cleared her throat. She smoothed down her gown unconsciously. She looked at him and after she let out a deep breath, she spoke.

"What is all this?" She asked.

Klaus walked closer, his eyebrows knit. "What, Caroline?"

"I know you hate me. You're angry. And you're planning to destroy me and I know it. But now you're back to trying to be all charming… or… or even friendly? You should know better than thinking that you can still manipulate me, or Stefan, with those ways." Caroline said. "Why don't you just tell us what you need and let's skip all these lies, these fake dances, fake smiles, fake chats, fake everything."

Klaus' smile is now gone on his face as he stared at her.

Caroline sighed once again. "Just so you know, I didn't know about that plan of killing you back there. The only intention Stefan and I had before was to get the cure. That's it. Nothing else. We didn't know anything about killing you during that night." She continued. Klaus is already glaring at her. "Stefan did not plan to destroy the cure, he… he… he was…"

"Stop" Klaus uttered.

"Stefan was just..." Caroline knew Klaus is starting to get mad and annoyed. "He's… he's only devastated" Caroline continued to speak; her voice is soft and hurried.

"Stop, Caroline" Klaus spoke rigidly, louder. "Nothing you could say can ever change what happened. And did you not know about my un-sired hybrids then?" Klaus asked with a tight jaw and balled fists.

Caroline, after giving a long, hard look, dropped her gaze.

There was a moment of silence. Trust is clearly not something that the two of them can exchange so easily. She does not seem to trust his words, and so does he.

Klaus drew a deep breath.

"Believe it or not Caroline, I have found myself wanting to keep you alive." He said, his voice is low, calmer, and softer. "You've remained lovely. I still fancy you."

Caroline quickly turned her head to him only to see exactly the same face she saw the first time Klaus said those words to her. Her eyebrows met as she stares at Klaus.

"That's not possible." She made a small disbelieving laugh.

"It's the truth. I find it hard to believe myself. But then you're right. I am angry, and I still haven't forgiven you or Stefan for what you did. And that's also one thing why I want to keep you both alive. I need Stefan. And Stefan needs you. You'll both be at my mercy for as long as I want to."

Caroline scoffed. "You can't do that." She said disapprovingly.

Klaus only has to give Caroline a long, rigid stare and an unsmiling face to convince her that he's far from making a joke.

"Oh yes, love, I can." he said. "It amuses me, however, to see you and Stefan in such a relationship. How long has it been?" He asked.

"More than a year." She answered. "Tyler and I broke up. Elena chose Damon. Stefan and I… it just happened."

Klaus nodded. "I'm sure everything had not been as easy as how you said it. Are you in love with him?"

Caroline looked directly into his eyes. "I love Stefan"

Klaus meets her unwavering stare with a soft gaze. "And you think he loves you back?" He asked.

"Yes, and why are you asking me this?"

"Nothing. Well I'm glad you found each other, Stefan's better suited to you compared to that boy Tyler."

Caroline continued to fix her confused stare at Klaus. Still, she doesn't understand what Klaus is playing at. He's saying he still fancies her, not that she believes him entirely, yet he also says he's glad to see her with Stefan.

"You must be confused" Klaus said, voicing out her thoughts. "I do fancy you. But I do not mind who you are with as long as I enjoy you. It doesn't matter, especially now when good things are ahead of us both. You see, although you've got Stefan to see the world with, you still need someone to show you the world. And by that I meant myself."

Caroline watched his smile turned into a wide grin. Klaus carried on speaking.

"And while we'll be on it, you two will help me build my army. You see, I haven't given up on making hybrids. And this time, un-siring them would no longer be possible."

Caroline stared at Klaus with surprise and incredulity. _He's still up on making hybrids? How can it be possible? He found another way?_

Too many questions are flooding Caroline's mind. She opens her mouth to start saying something when Klaus didn't stop speaking.

"Caroline," he said. "I know you have questions. I'll see you and Stefan back at the mansion. We have a few things to discuss about."

With that, Klaus smiled at the gaping Caroline and started walking away from the light and into the darkness of the curtains' shadows.

* * *

"You don't have any human doppelganger anymore, how did you get the blood?" Stefan asked Klaus.

They're back at the mansion.

Klaus stared at Stefan, smiling. He explained how he's planning to build his army of hybrids to protect him and his family from the continuous pursuit of Esther against them. And turning werewolves into hybrids now isn't anymore a problem. He found a way without having to deal with finding a cure and turning Elena back to being human. But that's all what Stefan and Caroline needs to know for now. All the details has to be kept safe.

"Sorry mate, not telling you." He said as he sits himself down with ease on the sofa in one of the mansion's sitting room. He is pleased, with everything falling into place in his plan.

Caroline sits in one chair with her face contorted with puzzlement and worry.

"You didn't do anything to Elena did you?" She asked Klaus, her voice careful.

Klaus turned to look at her. "No love. Frankly, your friends back there are no more than blurs of forgettable memory, except maybe for some whose head is on my list if you know what I mean. But as long as I don't need Elena or any of your friends, they are of no interest to me." Klaus shifted his head once again to Stefan. "You, on the other hand Stefan, could provide me the perfect assistance. Just like the old days."

Stefan gave Klaus a long stare.

"So that's it? That's what you want? You want me to go with you again, this time to travel around the world, force every werewolf to bow down to you?" He asked.

Klaus chuckled. "Yes, it's high time we bury the hatchet. Come on Stefan, we've done it before. And this is the perfect way to make amends with me. You may bring Caroline with us, I don't mind at all."

Stefan only replied in silence.

No one else has ever made a sound. Klaus watched both Caroline and Stefan in deep thought. When the quietness seemed to be getting too far long, Klaus stood up and sighed.

"Well, why don't we leave it like this for now? It's been a long night. I'll get back on you tomorrow Stefan." Klaus started to walk towards the door.

"Wait." Stefan spoke, finally. "I'll do it Klaus." He said.

"What?" Caroline stood up, shocked and confused at Stefan. "Stefan? No"

Stefan only looked at Caroline for a second before he avoided her incredulous look.

A wide smile slowly spread out on Klaus's face. "Perfect. We'll have our first pack here in Venice soon. Be ready. Good night and sweet dreams to you both."

Klaus left.

* * *

Caroline and Stefan laid on the bed, silent, lost in their own thoughts.

"Why did you agree on being his puppet?" she asked.

Stefan sighed. "You know I don't have a choice." He stated, placing his forearm to cover his forehead while his hand clutched into a ball.

"Yes you do. You can say no."

"And then he'll make us suffer. So, that's not a choice."

"But you know he'll make you into a ripper again."

Once again, he sighed.

"I'll come with you." Caroline whispered.

Stefan quickly turned to her. Slowly, he sat up.

"No, I can't allow that."

"No, Stefan. Remember what I promised you before? I won't let anything happen to you. If you think this is the best choice, then I'll support you. It's fine, I can handle Klaus." Caroline gave him an assuring smile as she held his hand.

Stefan stared at her for a while before he squeezed her palm. He made a tight smile.

"Then maybe you can help me help him?" He asked in a soft voice.

Caroline didn't exactly understand what he said.

"What? What do you mean?" she asked.

Stefan laid back on the bed.

"I've been thinking Caroline. About Klaus..."

Caroline joined him as she laid over his chest.

"What about him?"

"I have done much to influence his bad side before. I'm one of those who made him this evil. I've been thinking maybe…"

"Maybe you can change him?" Caroline finished his sentence for him.

"I don't know, maybe, I could try." Stefan said.

"And you could fail. But I'll help you. It's worth a try I guess." she answered.

Stefan smirked. "You and Klaus" he uttered suddenly.

Caroline shifted her head to look at him. "Hmm? What?"

"I can see the way he looks at you. You still affect him Caroline." Stefan said, looking at her.

Caroline blinked. She remembered her dance with him. And in her heart, something moved. From somewhere in her, she knew well she wants to believe that.

But she only made a scoffing sound. "I'm done with Klaus, Stefan"

"Did you dance with him?" he asked.

"Yeah I did."

Stefan made a small laugh. "Will I lose you now?"

Caroline gaped with mouth open at smiling Stefan. "What? Are you kidding me?"

Stefan only laughed. But then after, his grin slowly turned shorter into a tight smile.

"He hasn't had any rest did he?" he said. "I mean, it's only been two years and yet he's already found another way to make hybrids."

Caroline realized it was different topic on Klaus. She bit her lip and nodded. Stefan can't be any more correct. She realized it too. Klaus hasn't stopped. After his plan was destroyed, here he is with another one.

"No wonder he's always alone." Stefan continued to speak.

Caroline sighed. But then she raised her eyebrows.

"Stefan?" she asked.

"Hm?"

"You've been thinking a lot about Klaus, are you in love with him or something?" she joked and giggled, trying to make the conversation lighter.

Stefan grinned and laughed in reply. "Oh, look who's talking?"

The smile went away from Caroline's face. Yes, Stefan knew about how Klaus was able to affect her before, about how she felt. And he's turning it all into a some kind of a playful joke.

"Seriously? You want this kind of talk Stefan?" Caroline snapped jokingly.

Stefan laughed louder. "Ahhh, come here" He said, raising her arms open so Caroline can crawl on his chest. Once she did, he hugged her tight. "Let's go to sleep, everything will be different starting tomorrow" he said.

Caroline sighed. _Oh yes, the hell it will_.

With thoughts of Klaus and what may happen starting tomorrow, Caroline fell asleep with her hand clenched tightly at her chest.

* * *

_tbc..._


	6. Chapter 6

**(6)**

* * *

Caroline kept on crying. _No. _She thought. _I couldn't do this._

She watched Stefan and Klaus take on a group of werewolves inside a bar in Venice in the middle of the night. She was left paralyzed standing on the floor as the two bathe themselves in blood and death.

All around, it's stinking, and Caroline is getting sick with each passing second. She watched as Stefan twisted the heads of some of these human werewolves to death. She watched as Klaus drained the blood from the rest of them.

That moment when all the werewolves are lying, lifeless on the dance floor, with the music still sounding as lively and energetic as the killing that just happened, was the time when Stefan and Klaus noticed how shocked Caroline had been. As soon as Stefan caught Caroline's sight, his eyes widened in the realization of what he had just done. The veins protruding under his eyes slowly relaxed. His glowing, bloody red eyes returned to normal. Quickly, he walked towards Caroline.

"Caroline" he whispered. "Are you okay?"

"No" Caroline replied at once, with a voice so hard and full of hate. "What is this Stefan? Will it always be like this?" She asked. Her eyes reflecting fear, hate, and disgust all at the same time.

Stefan cupped her face. "Listen to me Caroline, they're not dead. They're going to live. Please tell me you understand that." Stefan comforted her.

"But this is sick!" Caroline exclaimed. "And you Stefan, when you started, I- I couldn't stop you." She asked, a lump forming in her throat, tears welling up in her eyes.

Caroline never really thought it would be this dark. She had just witnessed a mass murder, and she never could stand it. She looked at the lifeless bodies all around with a disgusted face. And Stefan participating in all this made her angrier.

This is Klaus, all this, is Klaus. Klaus made them do this... he made him do it.

The sight of Klaus, eyes still red but with fangs now retracted, obstructed her view of the gross murder on the floor as he stepped towards her. He gave a her a long hard look before he reached out his hand gently to give her a full blood bag. Caroline stared back at him with hatred.

Klaus's face slowly returned to normal. His face now is unsmiling.

"It's your turn Caroline" He muttered.

Caroline's eyes went wide in revulsion. "What?" She asked him.

"I need you..." Klaus started. "...to make them drink from this bag" He asked of her with a careful voice.

Caroline scoffed with angry eyes. The thought of becoming a part of this has now gone from her mind. For a moment she planned on pulling Stefan out of this and just run away. Run as far as they can, away from Klaus. This is the real him, murderer, heartless. How could she had thought, even for a second, that she had feelings for this devil.

She shook her head.

Klaus stepped forward.

"Listen Caroline, if you don't do this, they'll all die" Klaus asked. "Come on, do it."

Caroline made one direct glare at him before she grabbed Stefan's hand and sped away. But Caroline could only go as far as a feet away, since Klaus had already blocked her way. Klaus will always be, will forever be, faster than she is, stronger than she is, and there's nothing she can do about it.

"No, Caroline. Tell me you're not really planning to go anywhere. Do it, love. Before they die." Once again, Klaus brought in front of her the blood bag.

Caroline remained standing, glaring at Klaus.

"I'm starting to get impatient Caroline. Remember, you signed up for this. Now do it or else-"

"I'll do it" Stefan cut Klaus. He took the bag and and turned around, walking towards the dead bodies slowly waking up.

Klaus watched Stefan go towards the werewolves in transitioning. He turned to look at Caroline once again only to glare back. When Caroline's angry stare became softer at the realization that she cannot ever escape this, she lowered her head to hide the falling tears.

Immediately, Klaus's face went kinder at the sight of Caroline's state.

"Caroline" He whispered. He motioned his hand to touch her arm but Caroline stepped back.

"Don't touch me" She said.

He stared at her. "You have no choice but to begin getting yourself used to it." he said softly.

For a few seconds they just remained standing there. Caroline shot daggers at him with a stare before she turned around and walked towards Stefan. Klaus kept his eyes on her as she took another blood bag from the suitcase and helped Stefan make the dead werewolves sip blood.

That night after they went back at the mansion, Stefan and Caroline shared nothing on their bed, but silence.

* * *

The morning sunlight had made the mansion bright and welcoming during breakfast. Thanks for the chatter and conversations between Klaus and the energetic Victor, the morning has been cheerful. When the laughter between the two died down, Victor started to notice the strange silence around the dining room.

"What happened yesterday?" He looked at Stefan. "Didn't you have fun?" He asked. All he knew is that the three went out for dinner. And now, Stefan and Caroline had been strangely quiet towards each other.

Stefan only smiled at him.

Victor noticed how Caroline is remaining silent, which is very unlike her. Something must have happened, he thought.

Victor chuckled. "Lover's quarrel I assume?" He said, looking at Klaus for confirmation. Klaus only raised his eyebrows and sipped on his drink. Victor returned his eyes once again at the two.

When only silence gave him an answer, Victor let out a low, friendly laugh. "Ahhh, it's alright you two, you'll get over it." He said to Stefan and Caroline, mostly to the latter, encouraging their love.

Stefan gazed at Caroline who he saw smiling politely at Victor. Stefan crawled his hand on the table to reach for her hand. When she didn't pull her hand away, he squeezed it tight.

Caroline returned Stefan's gaze with an uncertain look, reflecting a glint of fear and concern. When Stefan gave his usual warm smile at her, she let out brand new light from her eyes. Whatever happens, she has to stay with Stefan.

All will be alright, she thought.

Caroline finally smiled back at him.

"There you go!" Victor cheered, happily laughing for the two. "I told you you'll get over it."

Klaus drank the remaining liquid from his cup, his eyes never left the two.

* * *

"Can I go? Please? Don't worry I'll be alright." Caroline sweetly asked Stefan if she could go out alone for the day. She said she wanted to go shopping and look around by herself. She needs this time alone. Before she continues with the path she decided to take.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Stefan asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine Stefan." she said.

"Listen Caroline, I know we still haven't talked about last night but if you are mad, you have to tell me and-"

"Actually," Caroline said. "I don't have any reason to be mad at you. This isn't about that, trust me Stefan. I, uhm... I just need this time alone to think" she said.

After thinking for a few seconds, Stefan nodded in understanding.

"Okay, just... be back."

Caroline smiled at him. She tiptoed and surprised Stefan with a peck on the lips.

"Of course I'll be back. I won't, ever, leave you with him." she said.

* * *

Caroline spent the whole morning going store after store, shopping, mindless of how much she had been spending using the card Klaus has lent her and Stefan. In Piazza San Marco, everything she needs and wants is everywhere. She spent time in museums, watched street performances, fed the pigeons, and ate in cafes. She even thought of having herself drawn by one of the artists scattered around the piazza but neglected the idea thinking it would cost much of her time.

But all throughout the morning, she's been only actually, thinking.

She saw how Stefan had killed all those people. And it bothered her. Stefan's never been like this. He's kind, sweet, and thoughtful. Seeing him in a ripper mode is something new to her. The fact that she couldn't do anything about it made her feel worse. Now that she understands how this arrangement with Klaus is going to be, she's been finding a way inside her, to try and accept things.

While she walks down the piazza, a small kid accidentally bumped onto her legs.

"Ouch", says the kid.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Caroline said.

"Oh no" Caroline heard the kid say.

She then noticed a paper flew out of the kid's hand. She bent down and picked it up. As she gives it back to the child, she saw in it a charcoal drawing of the kid's face on the paper.

"Here... wow, is this yours?" She asked. The kid nodded. "This is beautiful!" Caroline said. "Who made this?"

The kid took the paper and pointed his finger somewhere behind her.

When Caroline looked where the kid's pointing at, her cheerful face fell.

_What the hell is he doing here?_

Klaus was sitting on a chair in the open street. Around him are other artists busy with their own paintings. Klaus, however, was only sitting comfortably with crossed legs, looking directly at Caroline with a smirk on his face.

Caroline stood up and walked in angry paces towards him.

"Are you following me?" She asked.

"Why, do you need to be followed?"

"I'm not planning on running away, Klaus."

"Are you not?"

"Yes, I'm not. I am staying with Stefan." She said. "He needs me. And I want to be with him." Caroline added, her voice slightly weakening.

Klaus narrowed his eyes. "Why do you sound like you're convincing yourself Caroline?" Caroline remained silent. Klaus looked at her in curiosity. "You were scared last night, weren't you?" he asked. "You think you couldn't handle any more of it."

Caroline glanced back at him with a stare as fierce as the looks she gave him last night. "

What?" She said. "No Klaus, I'm not scared. I'm angry. It was sick! What you did! But you're Klaus, so how could you care about that?"

Klaus chuckled. "As if you don't know what I'm capable of. Shall I remind you of what happened the last time I was in your town, you know, when I killed my hybrids?" He said with a firm, threatening voice.

Caroline continued to stare back, but now with unfaltering eyes. "I'm not planning on running away." She repeated.

Klaus nodded. "I know." He then shrugged. "And I'm not following you. But I'm glad to know that I should not be worried. For while I thought you've changed, that the strong vampire is gone. But then here you are, hands full of shopping bags, walking alone in a place full of my hybrids, talking to a murderer and still manages to be unafraid." He smiled at her. "You're right Caroline, Stefan needs you" He said in a different tone, a genuine sincere tone. "Let that reason be your strength."

Caroline stared at him. He's evil but he's right. She has to stay strong for Stefan.

"It's just the beginning Caroline." Klaus continued, his eyes narrowing at the sunlight of the high noon. When he turned to her face once again, Caroline is still looking at him. "I assure you love, everything will get better in time." He said.

He gave her a gentle smile before he turned around and walked away.

Caroline continued her day trip after that incident with Klaus. She's been pondering her thoughts for the rest of the day. When the sun started to set, she decided to go back to the mansion.

* * *

The stars are starting to appear in the sky when Stefan went back inside the mansion, down in the sitting room.

He was in the garden, walking around, admiring the flowers and the setting sun. Before that, he was at the backyard where there's a man-made pond and an enormous fountain. Before that he was at the top floor of the mansion where he crept in a tiny little passageway arriving at a small balcony of the mansion's tower. The view there was breathtakingly overlooking much of the country. With Caroline away for the day, he used the chance to explore the mansion by himself. Also, he was thinking.

Caroline may not like what Klaus wants the two of them to do. And he knew Caroline may fight back and it's not impossible that Klaus will get angry at her. And so he'll do everything to protect her. Even though that means being a ripper from time to time. He may lose his sanity when the ripper comes out from within him but he knows whenever he sees Caroline, he would just be back to his normal self. And last night did prove him right.

The door in the living room creaked open and Stefan welcomed Caroline with a smile.

"Hey"

"Hey"

For a while, they just stared at each other with warm smiles on their faces.

"So... are you just going to stare at me or will you help with these?" She asked, shrugging to point out she's been holding so many bags in both of her hands.

Stefan's smile went wider as he took the bags from her.

"You're not really angry or anything?" He asked while they're on their way to their room.

"Well, I am mad at Klaus. But not at you." She said, her voice as gentle as a song. "I know you had to do that."

That simple statement made Stefan felt at ease. When they finally arrived at their room, Stefan held Caroline and kissed her softly on her lips. The kiss went unbroken until they landed on the bed, when they had to strip each other of their clothes and made love.

That's how they told each other that they both understand what the other feels. Their relationship is one that's built from friendship and trust and with that, understanding and supporting each other easily has become an instinct.

* * *

In the other room far down the hallway, Klaus stands quietly in front of his canvas. He heard Stefan arriving as well as Caroline. He heard their little conversation until it gets quieter and quieter after he heard the door of their room closed.

He smirked. But then right after, his eyes went darker and his face went grim.

Klaus continued to finish his painting, his strokes becoming harder and harder, heavier and heavier. There was so much yellow in the canvas for the color of the bright noon sun he painted. Also, for the color of an umbrella in the painting, and the color of a chair, and the color of a little flower, and then of course, the color of her hair.

With a final stroke of his brush, he stepped away to admire his work. His eyes went in every part of the canvas only to land at that tiny figure of the woman he drew. Of course that part is magnificent. He had already mastered painting that figure, those blonde curls, that smile, those eyes.

Normally, he'd smile after finishing a painting. But this time, he only sat on the floor, rested his back at the edge of his bed and buried his face on his palms, after he drew the deepest sigh he thought he had ever made.

* * *

.

.

* * *

The sound of cheerfulness radiated within the whole mansion the next day. For Victor, mornings couldn't get any better than this one.

"Oh it's more fun here now that you're here Ingrid" Victor said in the sitting room.

A tall, brown haired woman with a beautiful face and a sophisticated English accent hugged Victor.

"It's lovely to see you again dear brother."

Victor introduced his sister to Klaus, Caroline and Stefan.

* * *

Stefan is mad at Victor. He can't believe how Victor kept on ignoring his warning about Klaus. When there's only the two of them, he talked to him.

"I told you, you're getting yourself in a dangerous situation here." He said.

"Calm down Stefan, it's alright. Ingrid is a strong vampire." Victor shook his head.

"You are not listening to me. This unreasonable desire to get closer with Klaus will lead you to your death. Trust me, the only time you'll get close to him is when he finally kills all those you care about."

"Look Stefan. I've thought about what you said before. Ingrid is a psychic before she became a vampire. Now that she's one, her powers are heightened. And oh Stefan" Victor chuckled. "She doesn't feel any kind of danger from Klaus. Well, she said he can be a man of danger for her, if you know what I mean." He winked.

Stefan only shook his head at his friend's utter carelessness.

* * *

Caroline is laughing. This Ingrid woman is definitely fun to be with, much like her brother. She is a beauty, Caroline admitted. The competitive girl within her is a bit intimidated but once Ingrid spoke to her, they got along so well, at Caroline's surprise.

Klaus already told Stefan and her that his hybrids were able to track another pack of werewolves nearby. And they're going to _'negotiate'_ with them in a few days. Caroline is somewhat dreading for that day to come. But she thanks the presence of Ingrid, having some kind of a girlfriend is refreshing and it keeps her mind off awful things. She tells Caroline her adventures in Europe as well as in the Eastern countries. For days, Caroline has been spending time with her and she's having fun.

"You said you were a psychic?" Caroline asked her.

"Yeah, I'm still a psychic though. A better one compared to when I'm human." She said, winking.

"Seriously?"

Ingrid giggled. "Should you test my abilities honey?"

Caroline looked at her carefully. If she's really a psychic then she must know things and feel things. She knew she should feel threatened but Ingrid's friendly aura kept her from thinking of it.

"Okay, let's see. What can you do?" Caroline asked.

Ingrid held Caroline's hands and together they sat down at the sofa.

"Well, for humans, I would only touch their palms, trace the life lines with my fingers and then I can see things, and know things about them." she said.

Caroline shifted to sit more comfortably. "and... for vampires?" she asked.

"It's a bit different for vampires. You see, we're already dead so I can't find anything more from the lines of the palms of vampires." She stated.

"So... what do you do?" Caroline asked, curiosity fills her eyes.

"Well, for vampires..." Ingrid looked back at Caroline carefully. "I have to taste a little of their blood." she muttered.

Caroline's eye widened. "What? Seriously?" She laughed.

Ingrid laughed back but then got silent. "Yeah, seriously. Do you want to try?"

Caroline stared at her for a while. Her brown eyes are somewhat mesmerizing and for a second, she found herself glued to them. She heard herself laughing nervously while still being lost in her eyes. Caroline was about to say '_Yeah sure_' when the door opened, revealing Klaus in his usual henley and pants.

The two immediate;y sat straight on the sofa. Caroline looked up at Klaus with raised eyebrows.

"Couldn't you knock?" She snapped at him.

Klaus looked back at her, amused. "Why, did I disturb something?"

Caroline heard Ingrid giggle.

Ingrid stood up. "Let's continue this girl talk next time shall we?" She told Caroline, winking. "As for now..." She walked towards Klaus. She then snaked her hand onto his arm and looked at him seductively. "Shall we?"

Caroline watched as Klaus gave Ingrid a small smile.

"Caroline" Klaus turned to her. "Are you sure you and Stefan don't want to come with us?" he asked.

"No thanks. Stefan and I have other plans."

Caroline isn't the only one spending time with Ingrid. Although Caroline already warned Ingrid about Klaus, this woman only proved she's more stubborn than her brother. There are many times when only the two of them, Klaus and Ingrid, go out during the night or in the afternoon. Caroline, however, sometimes finds herself feeling thankful for her new friend because she kept her from having long conversations, or practically any encounters with Klaus.

Since that day after their first werewolf hunt with Klaus, she has kept a decent distance from him. When Klaus isn't drinking with Stefan, or having a quiet afternoon with them at the garden, Klaus is with Ingrid, sharing lively chats, jeers and banters. Caroline doesn't fail to notice though, how Klaus would sometimes look at her while he's with Ingrid.

* * *

Stefan told Caroline he doesn't trust Ingrid.

"Why not? She's really nice. Actually, I like her." She said. They are in a cafe out in the square.

"I don't know. I just feel I can't trust her." Stefan said.

"Well, it's been only a few days since we met her, you'll change your view of her eventually." Caroline stated while she plays with her yogurt ice cream with her spoon. When Stefan only remained silent, Caroline narrowed her eyes. "What about her that bothers you?"

"I think she's hiding something." Stefan said. "Klaus doesn't trust her either."

Caroline stopped and looked at Stefan intently. "Wait what?"

"Klaus has been keeping his eye on her. He's already alerted his hybrids against her if something happens."

Caroline furrowed her eyebrows in shock. "What, how could that be possible? Since when did you know? And why didn't you tell me? And wait, please don't tell me you're on Klaus's side this time."

"Listen, this is the reason why I brought you here outside, without Ingrid, or even Victor. You've been spending too much time with her Care. Be careful of her hypnosis."

* * *

Stefan proved to be correct. But Caroline hasn't realized it completely until one night.

They were able to turn another pack of werewolves into hybrids. Caroline still felt shaky that night but she's better than her previous one. Stefan held her hand as the three made their way back to the mansion.

Although Stefan embraced her warmly on the bed, Caroline still could not sleep. She slid off the bed, put on her robe and decided to go to the kitchen to quench her little thirst for a bit of blood.

She went out the door and walked through the hallway when a noise stopped her. It was a banging noise. She found a room with a slightly opened door and realized the noise was coming from there. It was Klaus's.

Caroline walked closer towards the room and tried to hear more of what's happening inside. She heard another banging. And then glass shattering. She walked faster. When she got very close she felt the need to wake Stefan up and investigate with her. But she ignored the thought when at last she heard someone talking.

"Who sent you?" It was Klaus' voice. And he's not pleased.

"I will not tell you" It was a voice of a woman, Ingrid's voice.

"Then you'll leave me with no choice but to kill you" Caroline heard Klaus say.

At once, Caroline sped inside the room and opened the door wide open. In front of her revealed Klaus in his vampire form ready to attack the standing Ingrid in her nightgown across the room.

"No, Klaus don't!" Caroline almost yelled. She walked closer.

"Caroline get out of here" Klaus commanded. "Now"

"Caroline, please help me" Ingrid pleaded. "Don't let him kill me."

"Stop talking or I'll finally end you." Klaus angrily growled at Ingrid.

Caroline stepped in between them and faced Klaus. "Whatever's happening I think you can talk about it without any violence, please Klaus" She begged, afraid for her new friend.

But all of a sudden, things got a little too fast in Caroline's eyes. The next thing she knew, Ingrid is holding her firmly, and painfully, from behind, with a wooden stake already pointed at exactly her heart.

"I-Ingrid, what are you doing?!" Caroline asked, suddenly confused and fearful.

But Ingrid's attention is all on Klaus.

"Now, why don't you answer me instead, Klaus. Where is the human doppelganger?" She spoke at Klaus. The pleading tone of voice from her is now gone, replaced by confidence and superiority. "Answer me or this girl will die"

As soon as Ingrid held Caroline, Klaus stopped moving and only attacked Ingrid with a glare of daggers. His chest heaved up and down with rage.

"Release her" He said. His voice was a low and soft whisper sealed with anger.

Ingrid only smirked and pointed the stake more towards her chest. Caroline's blood came gushing down her robe.  
Caroline gasped in pain.

"Stop." Klaus commanded. "Don't hurt her or-"

"Or else what?" Ingrid laughed. "Poor Klaus. Now watch this" Ingrid moved up the stake only to direct it down deep into Caroline's stomach. Caroline cried in pain. Ingrid has transformed into a different woman Caroline had never knew before.

"No, stop please" Caroline pleaded with tears. Her hands went to cover her bleeding stomach.

"I said release her!" Klaus yelled in anger.

Ingrid glared at Klaus. "Then answer me!" she yelled back. "Where. do. you get. the blood. to make hybrids?" she asked. "Tell me now! I've been asking this girl and your other friend but they don't have any idea about it."

"Who sent you? And when is that your business?" Klaus asked, now moving carefully, sauntering around the room, circling her like a predator.

"Since your dear mother Esther asked me. There I said it. Now tell me so I could tell her and I'll be human again as she promised me." Ingrid said.

Klaus stopped walking at the mention of his mother's name. He looked at her with the most dangerous and angry glare he had given her so far. After a while though, his face calmed down, a low laugh coming out from his throat.

"You're pathetic" he said. "You can never be human again. Esther had been using you, surely you realize that? Esther despises vampires more than anything." Klaus said.

Ingrid only shook her head. "I may be a vampire but I am a psychic. She's been communicating with me and she has my trust and I have hers. Just tell me. Or you'll keep seeing this little friend of yours cry until her death" once again, she dug the stake onto her ribs an Caroline had kept crying with pain.

Caroline is listening to their conversation. But she also had been thinking how she could get out from Ingrid's firm hold but she's too stronger than her, leaving her helpless and weak.

"I will tell you nothing." Klaus stated. "But hurt her more and I swear that's the final thing you'll ever do with your limbs."

Ingrid laughed at him. "Look who's pathetic now?" she said. "Let's see how this girl feels about you." She dug the stake once again onto Caroline then brought it to her mouth. She licked the blood from the end of the stake, and then she smiled.

She laughed mockingly towards Klaus. "How could you care a lot for this girl when she despises you so much?" she said. She licked her lips. "Mmmm, you have so much history together, this is interesting." she continued.

That moment, Ingrid's hold on Caroline has become loose and that was when Caroline took a chance to try and wrestle her way out from her. She turned around and with her quick move, Caroline successfully took hold of the stake and pushed it deep onto Ingrid. But the stake wasn't dug down her heart. Ingrid quickly took it out from her and grabbed Caroline fast and pinned her down the floor.

"You insolent bitch!" Ingrid screamed as she sat on Caroline's stomach with the stake in her hands, which is now up in the air, directly targeting Caroline's heart.

Caroline could only stare in horror at the pointed end of the stake above her. She knew at that moment, her death is the next to come.

The stake didn't come any closer to her though. It dropped loudly on the floor, along with Ingrid's heartless body.

Caroline stared, shocked at the dead body of a woman she thought was a friend. When she turned her head, she saw Klaus's bloodied hand in front of her. Mindlessly, she took it and Klaus easily brought her up.

"Are you alright?" He said, almost whispering.

Caroline looked up at him, and for the first time after a long time, Klaus saw again the thankful, gentle twinkle of her eyes directed only to him.

"Yeah, thanks." Caroline whispered.

"She's been hypnotizing you." Klaus stated while he pulled away his hand from hers. "I believe you're aware of that now that she's dead, you must remember all those things she had been asking you, or making you do if there's anything."

"Yeah... I-I can remember now." she said, her hand on her forehead.

Klaus nodded. He drew a deep breath before he spoke again. "Pack your bags. Tell Stefan we're leaving tomorrow."

Caroline nodded, but she isn't moving.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Klaus asked her, once again wanting her to look at him.

Caroline glanced up and for a long while, she just locked her eyes on him.

"Thank you, for not letting her kill me." She said with the sincerest voice she could say to Klaus.

He smiled. "Of course Caroline. I told you, I want you on my side."

The wind from the opened windows blew inside. There was silence before Klaus spoke again. "Listen, I know you have a lot of questions right now after all of the things you've heard. But I have no intention on answering them."

Caroline's eyes never left him. She swallowed before she spoke. "I know."

Klaus nodded at her. He watched her look at him. There's a tiny strand of blonde hair obstructing the view of her moonlit cheek. He hesitated for a second but then he moved his hand to push that strand away from her face. To his surprise, Caroline didn't move. He smiled again.

"Don't worry love, as long as you got Stefan, or me, nothing's going to happen to you." he said.

* * *

_tbc..._

_Sorry for the late update on this :) But I'll try to get back on updating regularly :) _

_Have you seen the amazing poster for this fic made by Meghan (foreverhybrid/./tumblr/./com)? _

_Also, thank you very much for reading the fic. But I want to know what you think about the chapter, is it too long? too slow? confusing? please review if you could :)_


	7. Chapter 7

**(7)**

* * *

It was night time when Stefan, Caroline and Klaus arrived in Rome. In the penthouse of the St. Regis Hotel is where they are staying.

Caroline gazed around the whole room, speechless and in awe. It's large, sophisticated and classy. The furniture has a modern type design. The windows are all glass from the floor up to the ceiling. It's Caroline's first time to stay in a place like this.

"What do you think?" Caroline heard Klaus's voice behind. Caroline went straight towards the window and gazed down to the street below.

"It's amazing" Caroline whispered.

Stefan walked to the sofa to relax himself. His eyes went around the room, also impressed with the high class atmosphere radiating in the whole place.

"What made you choose this? This isn't you." Stefan asked. He knew modern contemporary design isn't Klaus's type.

Klaus walked around the room. He sat on the sofa across Stefan, crossed his legs, relaxed his arms and smiled.

"Well, we are here in a modern environment while inside an ancient city. I like the irony of it. And we're not staying much inside anyway. We have things to do... places to go..." He said, raising his eyebrows in amusement while his dimples show.

Caroline turned around to face the two men she's with.

"Well, it's been a long day." She said. "The place is fine and I like to take a rest now." She said.

"By all means, pick a room love" Klaus said, standing up. "The place is yours."

Caroline smiled politely at him before she left the two men.

Klaus went towards the bar and poured himself some wine. Stefan watched him as his mind wanders to what happened back in Venice. Before the three of them left Venice, they made sure everything's alright, especially for Victor who was unaware on how he became a pawn of Esther's move against Klaus, being hypnotized and all.

"It was nice what you did back there." Stefan said, rising up. "After everything Caroline told me, about Ingrid, and your mother, I was going to ask you to compel Victor to at least forget a few things for his safety. Then I found out you already did. So thanks."

Klaus was looking at him carefully while Stefan was saying those words. He then poured some wine in another glass for Stefan, who took it and drank everything.

"I only gave the man what I think he deserves." Klaus calmly told Stefan.

"And about Caroline, thanks for that as well." He said, now looking hard at Klaus.

Klaus is amused at the way Stefan is looking at him. From his eyes he saw nothing but possessiveness over the subject of their conversation. He ignored it and instead looked at him sincerely.

"You're welcome Stefan" Klaus said. "But you know... you don't have to thank me every time I do that. I need you both and that means I have to keep you both alive." He stated.

Klaus poured more wine in Stefan's glass as he sat down the bar stool.

"Now, why don't we both enjoy the evening's silence and this pleasant wine?" Klaus told Stefan. "Join me for a bit, Stefan. Caroline is tired, let her have a full rest this evening. Our main business here will be in two days, I'm sure you'd like to go around Rome and continue your trip before that day."

Stefan never left his eyes on Klaus. He can feel he was being sincere but he couldn't let that air of confidence, and that tone of challenge pass. He sat down on another bar stool and took his glass.

Klaus held his glass high, "For our Roman army" Klaus said, smiling.

* * *

The next day Klaus was gone, leaving a note to Stefan and Caroline that he'll return for dinner. He also left tickets, and cards along with his note.

Caroline raised her eyebrows while she reads Klaus's letter.

"He wants us to tour the Colosseum." she stated. "And the Pantheon and... some churches... and... museums."

Stefan shrugged. "Did he say where he's going?"

Caroline scanned the whole letter with her finger playfully. "Nope. He just said he'll be back by dinner which we shall be properly dressed for later."

Stefan raised his eyebrow. Caroline made a sharp breath.

"This thing we're having is becoming a little strange for me." she said. Then she took the cards and the tickets. She flashed it in front of Stefan and bit her lip. "Well at least we have the whole day!" She giggled.

Stefan smiled back and caught her waist for a quick kiss.

For the rest of the day, they toured around the ancient city of Rome. They took pictures, ate ice creams, converse in Italian in which Caroline is awful at, but is learning, saw monuments, saw paintings, and had a wonderful time together.

* * *

Klaus met with Kol in one of the city streets.

"She's been looking for you, are you not planning on visiting anytime soon?" Kol walks beside Klaus that afternoon. "You seem to enjoy this trip alone. Come on, I'm getting bored with our sister. Can I come with you instead? I assure you Nik I'll be the best mate you can ever have" Kol flashed his eternally confident smile.

Klaus only chuckled. "Thank you Kol but right now I got everything I need. If you stay, Bekah will have another reason for getting mad at me. Rebekah angry isn't quite what I need brother. Now go and bother somebody else." Klaus told his brother.

Kol only laughed. "Oh Nik, are you sure about that? Because you'll be missing so much without me."

"My my, someone misses his big brother." Klaus grinned.

Kol rolled his eyes. "Anyway, here you go brother, she sends her love with it." he said, passing the bag he's been holding to Klaus. "Now I'm off to Brazil. You can tell Elijah but don't tell Bekah" he said, once again with the cocky grin on his face.

As soon as Klaus took hold of the bag with the blood, Kol was gone.

* * *

Evening came. The classical quartet in the corner of the restaurant plays _The Swan. _Caroline and Stefan sits around a table. Around them is the noise of glasses and plates clinking and people chattering over fine dining.

"They said kids are scared of the Mouth of Truth but you know what, the kid version of me wouldn't be."

Caroline bragged to Stefan, whose smile is plastered on his face since the moment they arrived in the restaurant. Being with Caroline all day had never made that smile get tired.

"I always tell the truth" Caroline kept on talking. "and now I'm saying that you are so bad with European history Stefan. You were awful back there in the museum. I was even better than you." she said, giggling.

"But I know you enjoyed my stories" Stefan teased.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Whatever, thank god we had a tour guide."

They were both laughing when the chair across them moved with a sound. Klaus appeared smiling at the two as he sat down.

"I'm sorry I'm late, you seem to have enjoyed your trip" Klaus greeted them. "I'm glad."

The laugh died down a little at the presence of Klaus. Somehow, Caroline's constant hate towards Klaus became transpired by her high energy during the day.

"Well, yeah we did, considering we're not killing anyone during the trip" Caroline snapped. "Speaking of, are we all here so you could announce when we're going to do it again?" she asked sarcastically.

Klaus stared at her, still amused. "Now now Caroline, don't hate sweetheart. The night is still too long for that. Let's enjoy the evening shall we?" Klaus signaled a waiter who came with a bottle of wine.

"Remember this Stefan?" He asked when the waiter placed the wine on the table.

Stefan narrowed his eyes as he looked carefully at the bottle. He smiled.

"Ah, my favorite." Stefan uttered, his mind wanders back from their times before.

Klaus's grin went wider. He then turned to Caroline.

"Caroline, you look beautiful." he said.

Caroline only rolled her eyes.

"Now tell me, how was your trip?" Klaus began.

It was Stefan and Klaus who started to talk and shared remarks about the things they find in Rome. Caroline was only silently listening at first but soon found herself joining in the chats. She couldn't help it when Klaus was telling so much about all those things they found amusing in the city. Later in the evening, the three of them were completely lost in the conversations they were having, with Klaus telling them stories in which both Caroline and Stefan were very much interested at.

Stefan is always guarded when Klaus is present. But he knows when Klaus is only having fun. And that night is one of those times.

That night, also, is the time when Caroline first learned how to completely, fully enjoy without any restrictions, the company of Klaus.

* * *

They lured the werewolves in the catacombs one night. The routine continues, with Klaus, Caroline and Stefan feeding them with their blood first before Klaus and his ripper kills them all, only to be fed again from the mysterious blood bags Klaus would bring with him.

What happened was gory and horrible.

After that particular night, Caroline was adamant to confront Klaus about this hybrid thing. She wants to ask him if they could change a few things, make everything less cruel by making proper negotiations first instead of attacking the helpless werewolves in their human forms.

Stefan, however, told Caroline to calm down.

"We will, Caroline, We'll try to talk him. But not tonight okay?"

Stefan told the distressed Caroline as he ushered her to bed into the safety of his arms. Stefan knows they have to gain enough of Klaus' trust first. And he can feel, it will be soon.

* * *

Caroline likes chocolates. Is there a girl who doesn't? And she was secretly excited when they arrived in Switzerland.

That afternoon in Zurich, Klaus told them he's going out to meet someone and the two insisted on coming with him. Although Klaus doesn't want them to, he permitted them in the end, seeing Caroline getting excited to tour the streets to see the stores and everything.

Klaus walks behind Caroline and Stefan who are holding hands, chatting along the view of the stores from the side of the street. He silently observes the two and can't help but smirk at how those two are slowly becoming comfortable in his presence.

Klaus watched as Stefan suddenly pulled Caroline closer to him. Caroline is giggling like a baby and her laugh is pleasant to his ears.

He continued to observe as Stefan moved nearer Caroline. And before Stefan leaned too close over her face, Klaus quickly turned his head to the side with clenched jaw, knit eyebrows, his throat swallowing some lump that wasn't there before, his eyes away from that view of the two. Klaus found himself not wanting to witness whatever's happening.

He drew out a deep breath after a few seconds, and when he turned his head back, he saw Stefan looking back at him intently, dauntless victory somehow written on his face, in which he responded with a tight, restricted smile. Stefan surely knows how to properly show someone what's his.

They continued to travel down the street. Klaus narrowed his eyes at the view of a building getting closer as they walk. He smirked.

"This is me" Klaus said as he stopped walking.

Caroline and Stefan stopped as well, turning around to Klaus. Klaus watched as Caroline's eyes grew wide with awe at the sight of the store just beside Klaus. It's a _Teuscher _store.

Klaus grinned at the look in Caroline's face. His smile widened as he remembered how the chocolates under the pillows of their hotel room were all gone this morning.

"This is where you're going?" Caroline asked him, curiosity and excitement were apparent in her voice.

"Yes." Klaus smiled in high spirits. "Now, would you two like to come with me inside or are you going to continue on with your walking tour? Stefan?" He asked teasingly.

"Nah, you go ahead Klaus." Stefan responded at once. "We'll meet you in the hotel. Caroline and I will see the rest of the city, maybe get some food, or drinks. Right Care?" Stefan asked his girlfriend.

Caroline remained silent.

"Caroline?" Klaus asked her.

She bit her lip before she spoke.

"Well... how about we go in here for a few minutes first before we tour around?" Caroline asked Stefan, still eyeing the chocolate displays on the store. "We can do that, right Stefan?"

Stefan laughed. "If you like chocolates Caroline we can get them somewhere else. This city is practically filled with chocolates. Come on, let's go." Stefan grabbed her hand.

"Wait! But it's Teuscher!" Caroline pulled her hand from him. "Okay Stefan, if you don't want to... how about this, you go ahead, I'll get inside with Klaus, only for a while, I'll grab some chocolates and then I'll just meet you in some cafe. How's that?"

Stefan only gaped at her. His eyes then darted behind Caroline, from where he saw Klaus silently chuckling.

"Come on! Stefan? Please?" Caroline insisted.

Stefan moistened his lip and sighed. "Fine."

Caroline beamed. "Okay! But fine _what? Fine_ you'll go with us? or _fine_ you'll go ahead?"

"I think he meant '_fine _he'll go ahead" It was Klaus who spoke. "Am I right Stefan?" He asked, suddenly enthusiastic.

Caroline raised her eyebrow while eyeing the two men. When Stefan only remained silent, planting a cold stare towards Klaus, she placed her hands on her waist.

"What Stefan? Seriously? Fine, I'll meet you in a few minutes okay?" With that she turned around and walked towards Klaus, who already opened the door of the store, smiling at Caroline.

When Caroline was inside, Klaus gave Stefan a final look of amused victory before he went in, following Caroline.

Left outside, Stefan shakes his head.

_"So, do you know the owner of this branch or something?" _Stefan heard Caroline talk to Klaus.

_"Yeah, in fact it is him I am meeting with today." _Klaus answered.

_"Really? so what, are you going to compel him? bring you chocolates or stuff?" _Stefan smirked as he hears Caroline's sarcasm.

Stefan heard Klaus chuckle. _"Actually Caroline, he does not need compelling. Wait love, Andre, this is Caroline, Caroline, Andre."_

_"Hi it's nice to meet you." _said Caroline.

_"Mr. Mikaelson, it's good to see you again. And with a beautiful young woman! Don't tell me you finally settled down?" _Stefan heard from a deep male voice.

Caroline only laughed politely _"No, we're not. No."_

_"That's a shame."_ says the male voice. _"__Anyway, here it is Mr. Mikaelson, the address. Like your brother said, I did not peek."_

_"Thank you Andre."_ Klaus said. "_Now, my companion here, Caroline, is a critic, perhaps you may want to let her taste some of your finest products."_

Stefan heard the man called Andre laugh.

_"Of course, of course, it will be my pleasure, anything for you Mr. Mikaelson, and this lovely young lady. You go ahead and pick whatever you want."_

_"Oh my god seriously?"_

_"Yes he is serious love. Come here Caroline, I suggest you have a taste of this."_

_"Mmmm wow, this is so.. ugh, heaven. What's the name of this?"_

_"They call it... champagne truffles. Here's another one, try this."_

_"Mmm, thish ish perfecsh"_

_"And this too" _Klaus was chuckling.

_"Mmm-"_

_"And this..."_

_"Mmmmm, gosh I jhink Im in evven"_

_"This one too, it says here.. 'a real indulgence in every taste'"_

_"Mmm, waish, ee-jjie Klaush, won boy won!"_

And they were laughing.

That was it for Stefan. He stood up straight, marched towards the store and and barged inside, seeing Klaus and Caroline laughing face to face, with Klaus' fingers placing a little piece of heart shaped chocolate praline inside Caroline's mouth.

Klaus was wiping some chocolate smudges from Caroline's lips with his thumb when the two glanced up to look at the maker of the noisy entrance in the store.

Klaus grinned wide at the sight of Stefan, whose eyes are shot coldly towards him.

"Shtefan?"

Caroline tried to swallow the chocolates but was having trouble. Klaus readily gave her a bottle of water.

"Stefan I thought you went ahead?" Caroline said after she drank half of the bottle. "Are you okay? Is there a problem? You look... in haste..." Caroline told Stefan, confused at his strange look, and totally unaware of the duel that had been going on.

Klaus made a smirk. "I think Stefan wants to admit that he, too, likes chocolates after all." Klaus chuckled.

Stefan let out a sigh, turning away his cold stare from Klaus to smile at Caroline.

"Yeah, I like chocolates too" He said, defeated.

Caroline laughed at him.

"What? Oh Stefan! Really? You're embarrassed about it that's why you didn't come? Come on here, these really taste wonderful, you will love these." Caroline said as she snaked her arms into Stefan's and pulled him to where she and Klaus had been playing before.

Klaus watched the two of them as they pick truffles and pralines and chocolate bars. It was their turn to laugh and play around with chocolates.

Klaus sighed as he picked up Caroline's bottle of water to drink down the chocolate he licked from his thumb.

"Caroline" Klaus called. "and Stefan. I'll leave you two, I am going ahead. I'll meet you in the hotel later." Klaus said briefly before he stepped out the store clutching the piece of paper Andre gave him.

* * *

They had to go to the Alps. It's where they located the werewolves. It wasn't easy climbing up and down the mountain ridges and surfaces but it was an adventure for Caroline. It wasn't some kind of an adventure to be amazed at though, because this particular encounter with the werewolves were much more serious than their previous ones, and much more dangerous.

The alpha of the pack knows about Klaus, how he's an Original vampire, and now a hybrid. And he does not plan on bowing down on him. What he plans instead, is to kill him, as instructed by a witch from his dream, whose name he learned is Esther. The witch told him that he cannot readily kill him because he isn't equipped with a certain stake. What he could do though, is capture him.

And now that he knew that Klaus is coming after his pack, they are ready to attack.

"Are you sure we're heading the right way?" Caroline asked Klaus. "We've been going around here for miles and miles and still no sign of any werewolf or something." She said, letting out an exhausted breath.

"Don't lose hope love, we're getting nearer." Klaus replied. "Here, get yourselves a drink" he said throwing some bag to Stefan.

They stopped on a huge rock for a while to rest. Klaus and Stefan stands at the edge of a mountain cliff, gazing around the breathtaking view of the Alpine range and the wilderness below. Behind them is Caroline drinking from a blood bag.

"I don't have a good feeling about this Klaus" Stefan muttered. "Tracking werewolves isn't difficult. How come their traces are everywhere yet we still haven't found a single one? I think they're hiding."

"They are." Klaus stated, suddenly guarded. "Keep your eyes open Stefan, they know we're coming. Don't let Caroline out of your sight."

Little did they know, Caroline was already gone. Upon feeling a mysterious, sudden gush of strong wind, Klaus and Stefan quickly turned around and found Caroline, gone, the half empty blood bag left spilling red liquid on the rock ground along with an empty syringe stinking of vervain scent.

In less than a second, Klaus and Stefan turned on their vampire forms and sped away around looking for Caroline.

* * *

They succeeded in capturing Klaus, the werewolves. In fact, they captured the three of them. Caroline and Stefan's lives served as Klaus' prison cell. One wrong move from him, Stefan and Caroline will each have a stake through their hearts.

"So, you are Klaus." The man who introduced himself as the alpha named Fabian, said, circling around Klaus who's sitting on a chair. They are in a cabin in the middle of the Alpine forest.

"Not as dangerous as what others were saying I suppose" this Fabian continued to speak. His voice is strong, deep, and authoritative, a man who's used to sit on a high chair, yelling commands.

Klaus was only silently looking at him.

"They say powerful... omnipotent... invincible. Look at you, helpless on a chair." he said. "And very quiet huh? They said this Niklaus is an eloquent man, that we should be careful of his words. I was kinda looking forward to it"

Klaus's glare died down. He chuckled at all his statements.

"If you're only after a good chat, free my vampires and you'll have it mate." Klaus said, glaring once again.

Fabian laughed loud. "I don't make deals." he said. "Why are you so worried about those vampires anyway? Are they dear to you?" he asked.

Klaus kept on staring at him with eyes filled with hatred, threat and danger.

"You know what they also say about you?" Fabian continued. "They say that you have a lot of enemies, and no friends. Apparently they're wrong about that either. Since those two vampires are your friends, aren't they? But then I was also thinking... maybe this time they are right." He continued on. "Do you mind if I demonstrate?"

Fabian called out a name and in a minute, the door burst open. A large man firmly holding Stefan came right in, with a stake directly pointing at Stefan's chest.

"This vampire, Stefan, chatted with me a while ago. He told me about you Klaus. How you have forced them to come with you." Fabian then turned to look at Stefan.

"Do you consider Klaus a friend?" He asked Stefan.

Stefan struggled with the large man holding him. He didn't say a word.

"Come on now, Stefan. don't be afraid. I told you, we're not going to hurt you." He said with a kind approach. "remember Stefan, we are on the same side here. Our enemy, is this man over here. Now tell him."

Stefan looked directly at Klaus and started to speak. "No, he's not a friend. Never had been." he said coldly.

Fabian smiled. "Why are you helping him?"

"I'm not helping him. He's a constant threat to our lives." Stefan answered at once. "We'll be dead by now if we didn't come with him."

With that, the large man released Stefan. Fabian then clapped his hands.

"Thank you Stefan!" He said. "Now Klaus, see? He's never on your side. Now, next!" He yelled, voice getting louder.

Klaus glared daggers at the now standing Stefan, who swaggered into a dark corner and leaned smoothly against the wall, his arms crossed and head raised up, looking coldly back at Klaus.

The door opened once again and another large man came in holding Caroline the same way Stefan had been.

"I also had a chat with this lady." Fabian continued to speak. "By the way, these two were separated, if ever you are wondering. And I talked to them one at a time. Now let's see if they share the same feelings about you."

Fabian walked near the struggling Caroline.

"Caroline, is it? Now, is Klaus a friend to you? Don't worry Caroline, we're not going to hurt you."

"Then put down the stake and I'll answer you properly" Caroline snapped at him.

Fabian gazed his sparkling eyes at Caroline. He smirked.

"I forgot how fired up this lady can be."

Fabian chuckled as he signaled for the stake to be removed in front of her chest. Caroline then stood straight and faced Fabian.

"Now, what do you want to know?" she asked.

Fabian circled around her, he held his hand and then traced his finger down her cheek. "I like you" he said.

"Keep your hands off her mate" Klaus commanded.

"A little sensitive aren't we? Okay Caroline, tell me, how do you see Klaus?" Fabian asked.

Caroline was about to answer when Klaus spoke first.

"I'm sorry I know I am interrupting but I can't help but wonder, what is the point of all of these? If you are determined to tell me how friendless I am by proving how these two are actually traitors..." Klaus suddenly stood up from where he's standing. "...what's going to keep me from ripping your hearts out? Just so you know, I alone can do that." Klaus warned, now sauntering around the room with his hands on his back.

"I must tell you mate" Klaus continued to speak. "You should listen to what they are saying about me. Now that I know people are doubting the truth of my reputation, perhaps I should re-establish it. Starting from you, what do you think?"

If a smile could be evil, then Klaus knows how to perfectly show it.

Fabian didn't let his eyes off Klaus. "You wouldn't dare" he said. He then grabbed Caroline and pointed a stake on her chest. "I'll kill her" he whispered.

Klaus smirked. He was about to speak when all of a sudden, in a quick move, Fabian came tumbling in the air only to be pinned down on the floor by Caroline.

"No, you won't" Caroline said in his face. He saw Caroline transform into her vampire form, bit her wrist and shoved her blood into Fabian's mouth. Next thing she did was twist his neck.

Klaus took a step back to get a good view of what's been happening. Klaus was surprised as a matter of fact. He watched Caroline with wide perplexed eyes and it took him a while to recover.

Klaus glanced around and found the other two large men lying on the floor, after Stefan twisted their heads to death.

"There are tons of them. I saw them all in the forest." Stefan told Klaus as he stands up.

Klaus observes him carefully.

"The werewolves. After these three are turned, it wouldn't be difficult to turn the rest." Stefan continued to speak.

Klaus kept on eyeing him suspiciously. Stefan didn't fail to notice it, so he stood straight and looked directly into Klaus's eyes.

"You know I was bluffing a while ago, did you?" he asked.

"Why did you? You could have helped them" Klaus stated in an indifferent tone.

"I am helping them right now. If I didn't do it, say those things, you would have killed them. Now they live."

Klaus laughed sarcastically. "That's not an excuse."

"Listen Klaus" Stefan staid carefully. "We made a deal. And I don't plan on ruining it. And that thing about friendship, I was bluffing. And no, I don't think I need to explain myself."

Klaus stared at Stefan before nodding in understanding. He watched Stefan walk out the cabin.

Klaus turned around and he found Caroline sitting on the floor, breathing heavily.

"That was good, what you did." Klaus told her, his voice now more gentle.

Caroline looked up at him. "I thought they were going to kill me at first" she whispered, hugging her knees. "Back there, they told me they're capable of bringing you down. I said I'm against you and that I will help them tie you down."

"Then why didn't you?" Klaus asked.

Caroline stood up and looked at him. "Because I don't want to. I don't know them, how could I know they were telling me the truth? Also, you. If I'm going to choose who to trust more, them or you, I would choose you." Caroline confessed. "There I said it. I have decided to be on your side and so I will. Until of course when some things change. And I think, Stefan and I share the same thoughts about this whole thing. Maybe, it wouldn't hurt if you trust us more." Caroline told Klaus.

Klaus's eyes flicked back and forth at Caroline's as she was saying all those things. Klaus was looking for truthfulness and sincerity and he found them there in her eyes. He licked his lips as he slightly nodded at Caroline.

Caroline hesitated at first, but she found herself reaching for Klaus's hand so she can squeeze it for reassurance. She smiled at him.

Caroline didn't expect though what Klaus did next. When she squeezed his hand and smiled at him, Klaus held her hand tightly, and slowly, he brought it to his lips. Caroline watched as Klaus closed his eyes and pressed his lips tight in her hand, kissing it hard.

Caroline only watched Klaus, and for the first time after the long years that has passed, she saw once again how vulnerable Klaus can be.

And the thumping in her chest, whenever she's with Klaus like this, had never been this louder. It is so loud that she could not ever ignore it the way she does during hero other times with him.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Klaus brought them to Germany next.

"No, just... no. Sorry" Caroline shrugged. "It's so difficult!" she complained.

Klaus has been teaching her a few German words. Stefan was only chuckling.

"Why don't the two of you just do the talking. I'll be okay I promise" Caroline added, looking at both Stefan and Klaus.

"I thought you want to have a part in negotiating with werewolves?" Klaus asked her. "If that's what you want, you have to speak their language."

Caroline only gaped at Klaus. "Wha-well yes I do, but this is unfair! Surely there's a werewolf who can speak English?"

Klaus grinned at her.

They had a good talk, the three of them. Stefan and Caroline is serious about this change they suggested and Klaus kindly considered it. And that day in Munich, they decided to talk with the alpha of a werewolf pack.

They also did the same when they were in Greece, also in Turkey. So far all the werewolves they encountered were willing to be hybrids, free from their curse. There was one or two packs who didn't agree but Klaus had let them go and didn't care.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Hey, when are you coming back? We miss you a lot Care" Elena said over the phone.

"Uhm, I don't know yet, we've been traveling around and it's really fun. Maybe you and Damon should do the same, you'll get to see so much and they're all wonderful" she told her friend.

"Well, yeah, actually, we're all planning for a trip on a beach. It's getting kind of boring in town right now. But we're all waiting for you to come back. Can you please come back? I miss you so much Care" Elena begged her.

Caroline giggled. "Oh Elena, I miss you too! How's Bonnie?" Caroline asked.

"Oh wait she's here-" Elena's voice got cut off.

"Hi Caroline!" It was Bonnie.

"Bon! Oh I miss you! When did you come back in Mystic Falls?!" Caroline asked. Apparently, Bonnie was busying herself in a university outside the town.

"Yesterday! Girl, you have to come back this week or else you won't see me again for another year!" Bonnie said. "But where in the world are you?"

Caroline laughed. It felt like years not talking to her friends. She had missed them so much.

"Guess where? Turkey! Oh my god you have to see these Turkish men!" Caroline said excitedly. "Oh god, I missed having a girlfriend."

Bonnie was laughing from the other line. "And that's why you have to return soon. Come on Care, tell Stefan okay? I'm sure it'll be alright with him. We'll be waiting for you two."

Caroline bit her lip after their call ended. She gripped her phone tight in excitement. The day was perfect for her, she got to walk around tourist attractions see new places, discover new things during the day. And this phone call tonight had made the whole day perfect. She only hope Klaus would allow them.

* * *

"A month is fine" Klaus said over breakfast. "Anyway, I have to go check on Rebekah and Kol and I don't think they'd be happy knowing you're travelling with me."

Caroline beamed at Klaus. Stefan found himself smiling as well. Somehow, Stefan is also excited to go home.

Klaus watched the two chatting about going home. They said it was only for a month, but Klaus does not, at all, expects them to come back.

They packed their bags and in the morning, they'll be on their way back home.

* * *

Stefan was downstairs, filling the car with their baggage. Caroline made some finishing touches on her make up before she left her hotel room. She passed by Klaus's room and saw him finishing a painting.

"That's better than what you did the other day" Caroline said, appearing behind Klaus.

Klaus smirked. "You think so? It's not finished yet."

"Where is it anyway? That painting you did the other day? I was thinking if maybe I could keep it?" Caroline asked, flashing her smile which had worked quite well for her whenever she deals with Klaus.

Klaus only made a chuckle as he continued his strokes. "Sorry love but Stefan had beaten you to it."

"What do you mean, you already gave it to him?"

"Uh-huh. He asked for it. He thinks it reflects his love for motorbikes."

"Motorbikes? There wasn't even a motorbike in that painting." Caroline complained.

Klaus chuckled.

"Well, can I have this painting instead? When you finish it?" Caroline asked. Klaus didn't fail to notice how her voice became softer.

He stopped moving his hand and dropped his brush on the table. He turned around and looked Caroline with knit eyebrows.

Caroline looked back at him with the gentlest smile she could give.

"I'll send it to you then." he said.

Caroline moistened her lip before she spoke. "No, it's okay. I'll take it when we come back" she said.

Klaus only returned her words with an intent gaze.

Their eyes were locked in each other for a moment before Caroline inhaled a sharp breath and chuckled.

"Well, I'll see you in a month okay? Bye Klaus" she said.

Klaus smiled back. "Bye Caroline" he sad in a very low voice.

Before he knew it, Caroline was already kissing his cheek.

"Bye" she repeated.

Klaus watched them go from his window. Stefan waved goodbye to him before he went inside the car and drove away.

* * *

_tbc..._


	8. Chapter 8

**(8)**

* * *

Caroline and Stefan were met by embraces and kisses when they finally arrived at the Salvatore boarding house in Mystic Falls.

"Caroline oh my it's so nice to see you again" Bonnie kept on hugging her tight.

"Care! You have so much to tell us" Elena joined in the hug.

"It's nice to see you again Care, 6 months is a long time" Matt greeted her with a hug as well.

Caroline is laughing with so much joy and happiness. She seriously missed all her friends, Elena, Bonnie, Matt and of course, her mom.

She'll be sure this month in Mystic Falls will be so much fun before she leaves again.

The welcoming crowd though, did not include Damon.

"Where's Damon?" Stefan asked Elena.

"There had been vampire problems somewhere in Tennessee. Sheriff Forbes asked him to help the town sheriff over there. He went yesterday and he said he'll come back after a few weeks." Elena said.

Stefan raised an eyebrow. "I'm impressed. So what is he now, a vampire police or something?" He chuckled.

Elena laughed. "Tell me about it. Well at least it's keeping him busy." She said before letting out a deep sigh. "It's good to see you back Stefan." Elena said.

Stefan smiled at her. "Good to see you too Elena, always."

For a while, they only stood gazing at each other. From their eyes are shimmers of happiness and contentment. They had gone through tough times and both are happy about where they are now at the moment. And the care for one another is still there, although it's not the same as before, it's still there.

"Hey, I still haven't hugged you right?" Elena grinned.

Stefan let out a low laugh before he spread his arms wide for Elena.

"Yeah you didn't, now come here" He chuckled as he enclosed the beaming Elena for an embrace.

"I envy you." Elena giggled on his chest. "Caroline said you guys had so much fun."

* * *

For many days, Caroline spent her whole time with her friends. They went shopping like they did before. They chatted, they visited people, they visited places. Caroline told them of all her adventures with Stefan, leaving out Klaus of course. She and Stefan decided not to tell their friends about this whole thing with Klaus because they are sure it will only start some trouble.

One day they were having lunch in The Grill and Caroline was telling them stories about certain things, old things she found interesting during her travels.

"Wow, you've been in so many places. I'm sure Stefan had lots of stories to tell you while you're there." Bonnie said.

Caroline laughed loudly. "Trust me, no, he may be good with American history but not about Europe." she said.

"Really? Wow, you must have been spending so much time with tour guides after all. I thought it was Stefan telling you all those ancient stories you've been sharing to us." Bonnie said, sipping her soda.

"Oh" Caroline laughed nervously. No, she's not spending time with a lot of tour guides. And no it's not from Stefan. All those stories came from Klaus. But of course, she could never tell them. "Yeah, well, we had tour guides for every place we visited." She answered.

Elena spoke next, "So... tell us more about Italy..."

* * *

Caroline also spent days with her mom and it felt nice being with her again. They cooked together and even had a barbecue party at home.

"Can't you stay longer than a month? I didn't expect those months without you would be that sad." Liz told her daughter.

Caroline smiled at her mother. For the past years when the town isn't getting so much supernatural trouble, Liz had become sweeter to her and kinder as a mother. Caroline thinks maybe it's all because they were able to spend more time together, thanks to their now peaceful town.

* * *

At night she shares the bed with Stefan in the boarding house. She never gets tired talking to Stefan when it comes to how her day had been.

"I missed being here!" Caroline laughed, lying on the bed one night. "You know what? Elena and I practically designed the whole place for tomorrow's charity event." she said. Apparently, Mrs. Lockwood asked Caroline for help for another party in Mystic Falls.

Stefan sat on the bed beside Caroline after he pulls off his shirt for the night.

"But you know what? I know it's only been weeks but I kinda miss going everywhere." Caroline sighed. "So Stefan... what have you been doing today?" Caroline asked.

Stefan smiled. "Nothing much." He then starts to make low chuckles as he lays down on the bed.

"What's funny?" Caroline asked.

"Nothing, actually, I'm not doing anything much. It's funny, I kind of miss being busy. When we were out, Klaus had things for us to do." he said.

Caroline rolled her eyes while smiling. "Oh yeah, tell me about it. Sometimes I wish I can just grab my phone and call Klaus, but of course I can't."

With furrowed eyebrows, Stefan looked at Caroline. "Why not? I called him twice already." he said.

"Really? I can't if I'm with Elena and Bonnie. But maybe I'll call him when I'm alone."

"Uh-huh..." Stefan watched Caroline. "And.. what will you say to him?"

"Mmm... I don't know..." Caroline muttered as she slid under the blanket. "...anything, uhm, ask him how he's been? Or if he already got to buy the wine I asked him...? Or if he already found my necklace...?" Caroline giggled. "I lost it the day before we left when we were sort of fooling around in the park..." she said laughing while she closes her eyes.

Stefan didn't say more. He only watched Caroline drift to sleep. It's nice to see her happy like that. It hasn't gone unnoticed to Stefan though how the nightmares Caroline had before has already ceased to occur, nightmares about Klaus angry and vengeful.

He smiled knowing that but he can't help but feel a bit threatened. He knew Klaus still has feelings about Caroline and its so obvious during their times together how Klaus would always want to please Caroline, make her laugh, make her happy.

He continued to watch Caroline as she sleeps, illuminated by the bright moonlight from the windows. He then closed his eyes and drifted to his own slumber, wondering how exactly does Caroline feel about Klaus at this time.

* * *

Damon finally arrived. Stefan is happy to see him as well as he. At the day of his arrival, they all traveled out of town for a week long vacation on the beach.

"Gosh it's been ages since I've been on a beach!" Elena uttered when they arrived in the beaches of Virginia.

"Well, since we're here, what are we waiting for?" Caroline yelled in excitement.

The three girls laughed as they ran down the beach in their swimsuits, and played on the waters and on the sand. By the beach cabin porch is where Damon and Stefan sat on their own chairs.

"Look at that" Damon says as he smiles and narrows his amused, playful eyes at the three girls on the beach. "Sorry brother." He turned to Stefan. "I can't really say I missed you that much" He said, smirking.

Stefan chuckled, shaking his head.

"Yeah, don't worry Damon, neither do I."

"So... 6 months huh, how's the honeymoon with blondie?"

Stefan drew a deep breath.

"It's fine. We had a great time. Europe is interesting."

"Uh-huh. Europe... Any chance you ran into an Original? Be careful brother, that's their territory." Damon asked.

"No... we didn't." He lied, looking far out the waters of the beach. He had to lie. Damon shouldn't know about this. "So, how are you and Elena?" Stefan asked. "Aren't you planning on doing the same? Going out, seeing the world?"

It was Damon's turn to let sigh. "Yeah... well, she says she wanted to." he said.

"And..? What's keeping you?" Stefan asked, suddenly curious.

Damon knitted his eyebrows. "Nothing... yeah, well, soon maybe." he stood up and stretched his arms. "So... want to come with me in town, get some drink? I'm feeling really hungry right now." Damon teased his brother.

Stefan shook his head. "Nah, you go ahead. I'll stay here."

Damon made a smug face and just shrugged before he sped off and disappeared.

Stefan eyed Damon suspiciously. He didn't fail to notice that something's a bit off from Damon since they greeted each other. Damon would normally just smirk at him or pat him at the back for a welcoming greeting but when he arrived, Damon embraced him real tight and was too cheerful, noisy, and just, too happy.

After a few minutes, Matt sat down where Damon had been, holding two bottles of beer, one of which he gave to Stefan.

"How are your trips with Caroline? I can see she's really happy." Matt said to him.

Stefan opened his bottle and sipped some, looking at Matt.

"It's good." Stefan said briefly, still eyeing Matt. He and Matt were never really close and he wondered if the two of them will ever have something to talk about at the time. "Thanks for asking. Aren't you going to swim?" he asked.

Matt chuckled. "Yeah, maybe later."

There was silence before Matt spoke again.

"Listen Stefan, it's really nice to see you back." he said, sighing. "I'm sorry I only talked to you now, but there's something you need to know."

Stefan placed his turned to look fully at Matt.

"There's something wrong about Damon." He said, whispering. "I'm getting worried for Elena."

* * *

There's a beach party tonight. They have a bonfire and there's good music and so many bands. Booze is everywhere. They are dancing and partying hard. Caroline can see Matt with a girl he said he knew from college. Bonnie is also dancing with some random hot guy. Caroline managed to pull Stefan at the center of the crowd and they're moving smoothly through the music.

Caroline furrowed her eyebrows at Stefan. They are dancing and chatting yet she can't help but notice how Stefan keeps on looking over the crowd.

"Are you looking for something?" She asked.

"Yeah." Stefan answered at once. "Have you seen Damon?"

"Damon?" Caroline scanned the crowd. "Maybe he's with Elena. Why?"

Stefan kept on looking over Caroline. "There's Elena" he whispered and pointed.

Caroline looked over her shoulder and saw Elena drinking beer on her own. No Damon.

"Did Elena tell you something?" Stefan asked Caroline.

"No... is there something wrong Stefan?"

Stefan moistened his lips. "I think something's wrong between those two. I talked to Matt the other day, he said they've been fighting. At first they thought it was some little quarrel but uh... it's been going on for a while now."

Caroline crossed her arms. "I knew it." she said. "Elena kept on dodging questions about her and Damon. Bonnie and I noticed it too. Have you talked to Damon?"

"I haven't got a chance to."

Both remain silent while they secretly watch Elena, who is all smiling and dancing on her own with a glass of alcohol in her hands. She's laughing and by the looks of it, she's having fun.

"Elena..." Caroline whispered with a worried face. "I wonder how long she could stay like this. Why isn't she saying something anyway? Ugh! I think I should force her to speak." Caroline said in frustration. She was about to walk towards Elena when Stefan grabbed her arm.

"Don't" He warned. "You know how these kinds of confrontation you have with Elena always turn out. I'll talk to her. Tell me when you see Damon." With a nod from Caroline, Stefan walked towards Elena.

Elena beamed once she saw Stefan approaching. "Stefan! Hey! Having a great time?"

* * *

Damon can't be found anywhere and Caroline gave up finding him. Caroline brought with her a bottle of wine and a glass and she walked by the beach shore away from the party alone. The night breeze is warm to the skin and Caroline smiled as she found herself a nice log there on the sand where she can sit on.

The night isn't exactly dark and quiet. The stars are bright and the noise from the party can still be heard even she's a bit far away. She looked far across the dark waters and revel at the shimmers of moonlight on the water.

Caroline wondered what Klaus is doing tonight, wherever he may be. Maybe he's meeting some random people again who was bringing him those mysterious blood bags. Even until now Klaus hasn't told her and Stefan about that thing. Or maybe he's with Rebekah and Kol. Klaus did mention about those two anyway.

Caroline laughed. _This is funny_, she thought. She brought the glass to her lips and drank some wine. Just a few months ago she'd been fearing about meeting Klaus again. Because that would mean her death. But now, everything is completely changed. And Klaus is actually one of the people she cares about now.

She made another sip.

She had accepted it-the fact that she cares about Klaus now. Klaus had let them in again, both her and Stefan. Yes he's still the same old evil hybrid but she knew that he cares for the both of them. She remembered how Stefan asked her to help him make Klaus be more human again by agreeing to Klaus' deal. She feels some fuzzy feeling in her stomach realizing that somehow, the two of them succeeded.

Caroline bit her lip as she let her mind wander deeper about Klaus. She giggled while she remembered all her times with him when he's already nice to her. His stories, all those historical inaccuracies he pointed, the knowledge about wine and food and art and cities. She couldn't believe how she's enjoying her chats with him. Those little banters are still there but instead of getting annoyed or upset, she was actually enjoying their verbal fights. She's having fun with him.

And then she remembered all those times when Klaus would just tell her how beautiful she is, or how ravishing she looks, especially when the three of them were about to attend some parties and she's wearing dresses and gowns. She can't deny how nice she felt with all those words from him. And those few times when Klaus would just simply tell her that he admires her, or that he fancies her...

Caroline moistened her lip and drank everything in her glass as something started to feel funny and scary in her chest. And she knew this feeling would get worse when she thinks more about Klaus. She knew that feeling. She feels that every night before she sleeps. But she doesn't want that. Not right now, when everything between her and Stefan is wonderful.

_No I couldn't go far with this_, she thought. No more, she stopped herself think more about Klaus.

She poured more wine on her glass and drank everything all at once. But that turned to be a mistake because just when she placed the glass down, she saw a beaded necklace lying on the sand.

_This looks like Klaus's_, she thought. And she rolled her eyes. _No more about him_, she reminded herself.

She looked up and saw once again the bright moon against the sky only to find herself thinking how Klaus can easily paint this scene on his canvas.

"Ugh!" she growled in frustration. _It should be the alcohol_, she thought and she poured more wine on her glass._  
_

She dropped the empty bottle down on the sand and began staring at it.

_"Is that our thing?" _She remembered Klaus telling her that before about wine and drinks.

She slapped her cheek. "Just stop it!" she told herself out loud in dismay.

Her eyes then landed on a triangular piece of carving on the log she's sitting and once again, she thought of Klaus, and his tattoo.

She drew and sharp breath and sighed heavily.

"Ugh, fine!" she growled in defeat.

With that, she found herself taking out her phone and dialing his number. Klaus's.

Caroline wet her lips with her tongue when she heard ringing from the other line.

"Please don't answer. Please don't answer. Please don't answer. Please don't answer." Caroline kept on murmuring.

There was a beep and Caroline held her breath.

_"Caroline!"_ it was his voice. It was his amused voice. That feeling she had in her chest had started to feel worse. She bit her lips. _"What a pleasant surprise. What is it love?" _

"Klaus!" Caroline heard herself, too enthusiastic. She suddenly wished her voice didn't sound too high pitched. "Hey..." she said.

_"You called. Is there a problem?"_

"Uhm... well, not really..." Caroline laughed nervously. "So... how are you?" she asked, trying hard to sound normal.

There was silence.

"Uh, Klaus?"

There was a low chuckle from the other line.

_"You didn't really call only for a chat, did you?"_

Once again, Caroline laughed nervously. "What? Of course not..."

Klaus continued to chuckle. _"It's nice to know you miss me though."_

Caroline widened her eyes at what he said. She found herself scoffing and all the shyness she was pathetically feeling a while ago had just vanished. She laughed loud.

"What? Thinking too highly of ourselves, aren't we?"

_"Really then you didn't miss me?"_

"Of course not! If you must know, I'm having so much fun here"

_"Then why exactly did you call, sweetheart?"_

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Don't call me that, I'm not your sweetheart"

Klaus was laughing.

_"I've been calling you that ever since Caroline."_ Klaus said. Caroline can imagine the grin on his face. "_It's quiet over there, are you with Stefan?"_ he asked.

"We're here on the beach." she answered. "Actually we're having a beach party with all the bonfire and drinks and dancing. But I uhm, I walked out here away from the party alone. Stefan's over there."

_"Uh-huh... and you are suddenly tired of the party?"_

"Well, yeah a bit but I just felt like being alone for a moment. Anyway, so you're still in Turkey huh? I'm surprised I'm still able to reach your phone."

_"Yes, but I'm leaving tomorrow. I had to see Rebekah and Elijah."_

"Where are you headed to now?"

There was another silence.

_"Back in Romania." _Klaus said after a while.

"Romania..." Caroline repeated. "That's where they're staying?"

_"Yes." _Klaus briefly answered. Caroline heard him sigh. _"So... what are you doing there alone, well aside from talking to me of course?"_

"Uh... well, I was drinking... and watching the moon?" She laughed at herself. "Actually... nothing."

Klaus made another chuckle.

_"You were thinking about me, weren't you?"_

Caroline only laughed back. "Seriously? And why would you say that?"

_"You're alone, on a beach, watching the moon and then you called me. Don't worry love it's fine. I miss you too." _

Klaus kept on making low laughing sounds from the other line. Caroline was just thankful he couldn't see her blush.

"Think whatever you want Klaus." Caroline is grinning.

_"Fine by me."_

For a few more minutes, Caroline only chatted with Klaus over the phone. She told him about what she'd been doing in town and some other things. It was when people from the party are starting to pass by her one by one that she ended the call. Klaus wishing her good night left a smile on her face.

* * *

Stefan is watching Elena cry. They're at the back of the partying crowd where there's privacy and Elena couldn't stop crying. Stefan balled his fist and clenched his jaw at the sight in front of him. He may not be with Elena but he cares for her as much as she cares for him. And it pains him to see how devastated Elena is right now.

Just a while ago the two of them were having so much fun on the dance floor. They were laughing and talking, just like the old times, and it felt fine. But when the slow dance started and they had to dance so close, Stefan started to ask Elena about what's happening between her and Damon. At first Elena denied it but Stefan saw how she's not looking at him and how she wasn't telling the truth. Their talk eventually led to Elena spilling everything and now, she has broken down in front of him.

"I'm sorry Stefan, I haven't told anyone about this, not even Bonnie or Care, because I was hoping everything will be alright eventually, but Damon... it's been weeks... and months Stefan. And I..." Elena kept on crying.

"Elena..." Stefan muttered.

At that moment, there's nothing Stefan wanted to do than embrace her and comfort her. Seeing her like this pains him greatly. And so he went towards her and held her in his arms. Stefan embraced her tight as if it would make her stop crying.

"Shhh, it's okay Elena, I'm here." he whispered.

They remained like that for a while until the sound of footsteps from nearby broke them apart.

"Damon..." Elena called softly.

Damon appeared, standing a few feet away from the two, not a smile on his face, nor a smirk nor a grimace.

"Where have you been? We've been looking for you." Stefan met his eyes with firmness.

Damon met his gaze before he drew a long breath.

"Out" he said. "But I'm here now."

Stefan and Damon exchanged a long stare before Stefan finally spoke. "I think you and Elena need to talk"

Damon nodded. "I know brother."

Stefan looked at his brother closely. And in his brother's eyes he discovered how his brother really feels. There's pain in there and anger and hatred. And Stefan knew his brother. All those feelings, Damon's directing them all to no one but to himself, when he shouldn't be.

Stefan watched as Damon slowly walked towards Elena. Damon held her hand and gripped it tight. Elena only looked down in sadness and in guilt but she let herself be imprisoned in Damon's embrace.

Stefan, although years have passed and things have changed, still had to look away from the sight of Damon and Elena in front of him.

"Thanks Stefan" Damon muttered. "I'm here now" he repeated.

Stefan nodded at his brother and started to walk away.

_"I'm sorry Elena, I'm here okay?"_ Stefan heard Damon whisper to Elena, whose crying had now softened into small sobs.

He didn't dare to look back at the two as something in his chest felt ripped open like a fresh wound.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Caroline, Bonnie and Elena were all at the shopping mall. It's Caroline's last day in Mystic Falls and she wants to do some shopping first before she and Stefan goes back to hunting and traveling. It's been a few days since they arrived back from the beach and it looked like whatever Damon and Elena's problem before is already washed away by the waves of the beach.

"I'm still hurt that Stefan knew it first before us" Caroline raised her eyebrows at Elena.

"Aww, Care I'm so sorry, forgive me?" Elena pleaded with the prettiest smile she can give. "I was alone back there and everyone is enjoying, and then all of a sudden Stefan asked me, and you know him, I just gave in. Come on, please?"

"Actually I'm kinda hurt too" Bonnie said.

"Aw, not you too Bon?"

When the smile started to disappear from Elena's face, Bonnie and Caroline began to beam at her.

"It's okay Elena, we were just kidding" Bonnie said. "At least you and Damon are okay now"

"I know..." Elena sighed. "And I know it's just a little problem I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it"

"How could even Damon think you are turning him into a Stefan?" Caroline crossed her arms. "I mean, you've been together for more than two years and now he's thinking that? What exactly did he tell you?"

Elena sighed once again. She thought of the fight she had with Damon long ago.

"He said he can't just become the kind of person I expect him to be." Elena started. "And that there are times when he felt like I'm pushing him to do things, or not to do things, and that I'm turning him into his brother which he is clearly not. But he told me that maybe he was just over thinking. He said that his time away from Mystic Falls made him think and now, after that incident in the beach, it's been... alright between us."

Both Caroline and Bonnie only gave her a polite, comforting smile.

"Do you think I'm doing it?" Elena asked her friends, her eyes now filled with worry. "I mean, am I turning him into something he's not?"

Caroline and Bonnie looked at each other before they spoke.

"No Elena, it's just, it's Damon." Bonnie explained. "Since he knows you were with Stefan before, and Stefan is just probably like the best boyfriend a girl can have, I think Damon's just having trouble keeping up with what Stefan had been like with you before. That's all I think."

Caroline listened to Bonnie and smiled lightly. She has to agree, Stefan is a wonderful boyfriend.

"Yeah" Caroline spoke. "Bonnie's right. All you have to do now is maybe prove him that you only care so much for him."

Elena looked at her friends and she couldn't keep herself from giving them the sincerest smile she could ever give.

"I'm so glad you two are here"

After they all broke from their group hug, Caroline stood straight and flipped her hair.

"Alright! Enough drama!" She giggled. "Hey this dress is so pretty! You think it looks good on me?" She asked as she grabbed a dress from the stand.

Elena and Bonnie giggled back and started to grab and try other dresses and other items in the store.

"So... where are you going next Care?" Bonnie asked when they were trying shoes.

"Uhm, somewhere in northern Europe I guess. I'm not really sure..."

Caroline lied. They're going to Romania. Klaus has told her and Stefan to follow him there. But of course she couldn't tell her friends that at this time. Caroline was thankful she was making herself busy with shoes she doesn't have to look at Bonnie.

"Oh wow this feels nice, you think it's okay on me Bonnie?" Caroline asked walking on a pair of boots and changing their topic.

"Hey" Elena called from behind them. "Which do you think will Damon like better, this one or this one?"

Elena showed them two jackets, a black leather one and a brown leather one.

"I think maybe the brown one? It looks really nice." Elena continued. "A change in Damon's look would be uhm, interesting?"

Bonnie and Caroline widened their eyes as both of them shook their heads. "No" both said in unison.

"Choose the black one" Bonnie said. "It's more Damon-ish"

"Yeah" Caroline nodded, almost exaggeratedly. "The brown one's more of a Stefan type." She smiled at her.

Elena pouted first. "Okay" she shrugged. "I'll just return this"

"Wait! I'll get it for Stefan" Caroline said, now with the jacket on her hands.

And the three girls proceeded to pay for all the items they bought. Bonnie, however, raised her eyebrow at Caroline.

"Why are you buying two for Stefan?" Bonnie asked while she looked at what Caroline's been holding with her hands, from where there are two leather jackets, a light brown one and another black one slightly different from what Elena chose.

"Uhm..." Caroline swallowed. "I think both brown and black suits him." was her excuse.

Caroline bit her lip and wished Bonnie would ask no more questions.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Stefan and Caroline are on their way to Romania. Their trip back to Mystic Falls had been fun and it was nice to see their friends. Now as they go back, all they are looking forward to is another new environment.

Caroline laid back on her seat. They've been on the plane for 2 hours already. Maybe she has become so used to Klaus now that she found herself feeling a bit of excitement about going back to him. She can't help but grin at the thought. She wondered what will happen in Romania.

She turned sideways and saw Stefan with his eyes closed, resting as well. Her mind wandered to the recent incident back in town. Stefan and her had never really talked about Damon and Elena anymore since the two had reconciled already but Caroline cannot ignore how something in Stefan has changed. He's became a little quieter and she noticed how he's lost in his own thoughts more frequently.

She crawled her hand over him and took his hands. Stefan opened his eyes and saw Caroline smiling at him.

"Hey" Stefan murmured.

"Hey" Caroline smiled.

"Is there a problem?" Stefan asked.

"No, it's just... how are you feeling Stef?" Caroline asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, to be honest, you've been a really quiet these past few days." Caroline asked gently. "Is there something wrong?"

Stefan stared at her only to see her eyes full of concern. He held her hand tight.

"Nothing..." he muttered.

"Are you sure?"

Stefan gave her an assuring smile. "Caroline, I'm fine. I, uh... I'm just thinking about some things but I'm fine. Don't worry alright?"

Caroline nodded. Although she knew something's not right, this is what Stefan said to her, and so she just have to trust on that.

"Okay."

* * *

They arrived in Romania. And they were greeted at the airport by a black Porsche car, with a blonde on the driver's seat.

"This is interesting. I wonder who the important guests Nik is having and it turns out it's you two. I wonder why he kept you alive?" Rebekah said as she left he car.

"Rebekah" Stefan greeted her.

Rebekah flashed her usual smile with the bored look on her eyes. There's not much change in Rebekah, she wears high heeled boots and her hair is tied up in a ponytail.

"It's nice to see you though Stefan. It's been a long time. And you..." Rebekah turned to Caroline. "Didn't really expect to see you. But what can I say..."

She twirled around and walked back towards her car.

"Get in the car" she said. "No one's going to wait for you."

* * *

_tbc..._

_Thanks guys for still reading this fic! I love writing this but I don't know if people enjoy this as much as I do writing this. Sorry if this fic has a slow build-up for klaroline :D _

_Again guys, thanks for reading! Please review! I want to know what you think :)_


	9. Chapter 9

**(9)**

* * *

Caroline never knew she would ever be actually inside a castle. These vampires actually live in this huge place. They are in a countryside and their trip from the airport was interesting. She admired the surroundings as they see medieval houses and buildings. The forests they passed by were creepy and eerie but the view of the hills and mountains were captivating. And now, this, a castle, an actual castle.

But actually, what really made their trip not a bore is Rebekah's remarks.

_"I really don't see what Nik has seen in you."_ Caroline remembered Rebekah telling her while in the car. She was sitting at the back while Stefan sat in the front beside Rebekah.

_"I still can't believe my brother's been traveling with Stefan and you Caroline, I should be in your place."_

_"It's fine though, I'd prefer you a lot than that Elena wench."_

_"Honestly Stefan you are better off without that Elena, you are much boring when with her. I am perfectly sure Damon's become boring too by now."_

It was clear that Rebekah has found amusement at the presence of them both.

"We're here" Rebekah told them when she stopped the car's engine.

Rebekah led them inside the castle. She showed them the sitting room, the library, the dining area and a few other rooms Caroline and Stefan may need to be, or not to be.

"That's the way to the West tower." Rebekah said while they walk in one of the hallways. "The whole place is Elijah's, you're not permitted to go in there and I suggest that you don't even think of peeking. The South is mine, the North is Kol's although God knows where he is. And this is the way to the East, Nik's room is here."

From time to time, they see human servants walking the hallways or doing some cleaning in some of the rooms.

Rebekah then led the two further down the corridor towards the East tower and they arrived in another sitting room where there are stairs and archways to a few more hallways.

"God this place is huge" Caroline couldn't help but saying.

Rebekah smiled. "It's a castle of course it's huge. Elijah chose this place."

"Where is Klaus anyway?" Caroline asked.

"He's somewhere near. He'll meet you in a bit"

"Only the three of you live in here?" Stefan asked. "I wonder if you like this place"

Rebekah stopped to raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

Stefan chuckled.

"I mean, there are many empty rooms, empty hallways, empty floors... things can wander around here." He laughed. "You may be an original but you've proven many times how a scaredy cat you are"

Rebekah crossed her arms and laughed. "Stefan, this is my house there are no _things_ here and I'm not a scaredy cat anymore."

"Really" Stefan nodded, unconvinced. "Fine, so can you please lead us to the rooms?"

Rebekah stared at Stefan for a while before she spoke.

"The rooms are over there past that hallway and up the stairs." she pointed a dark corner. "You can pick your own rooms yourselves." and then she turns around to walk away.

"Hey" Stefan called. "Where are you going?"

"I'll be downstairs. I'll wait for you two over there."

"Why? Come with us" Stefan suggested. "It's dark and we don't know where to go from there."

Rebekah remained silent. And when Stefan felt Rebekah making a silent gulp, he smirked.

"Wait" Stefan said. "Tell us Rebekah, have you been here before? in Klaus's part of the castle? In this part of your house?" He asked, very curious and a bit taunting.

Rebekah held her head high.

"Of course I did, once or twice before."

Stefan chuckled as he saw Rebekah took a somewhat nervous peek at the dark corridor. He knew Rebekah well and it amused him to see that some things never change.

"Uh-huh. I see. It's okay Rebekah, we understand you're uhm, a bit scared to go further. We'll meet you downstairs" Stefan smiled. Caroline grinned behind Rebekah.

"Excuse me, I am not scared." Rebekah stated defiantly. "Follow me then"

They started to walk. The hallway is silent except for the echoes of their footsteps. There are only a few torches lighting the path. And there are mysterious gushes of wind every other time. The three remained silent while they try to feel the surrounding. Caroline found herself shivering as it is very creepy.

_Thud thud_

_thud thud_

They all heard a silent sudden thumping from the wall. And the sound goes on as it echoes down the hallway.

_Thud thud_

_thud thud_

There the sound came again.

"What was that?" Rebekah asked at once.

"You said there are no ghosts in here, right?" Caroline asked back.

_THUD THUD_

_THUD THUD_

The sound came again. It was sudden and it's getting louder that after they heard it the fourth time, Caroline found herself feeling painful pressure from her left arm.

"Rebekah you're squeezing my arm" Caroline complained.

Stefan laughed. The two quickly turned to face him.

"Sorry, it's me, I'm just trying to find out if there are secret passages behind these walls."

Both Caroline and Rebekah gaped at him.

"Ugh god! Stefan?!" Caroline said in irritation, which is a fake one because she chuckled next. "You scared Rebekah you know" she said, now grinning.

Rebekah scoffed and rolled her eyes at the two and began walking louder than ever.

"Stop laughing you two or I'll rip your hearts out myself"

* * *

"Here we are, there's only one room here for you. My brother's room is at the other end." Rebekah told them when they finally arrived in a much brighter hallway at the end of the stairs.

Stefan opened the door to the room and found it is very large.

"This room's fine with me" Stefan said as he sat on one of the couch.

"Is Klaus inside his room?" Caroline asked next.

"No he's not. Now let's go Caroline, there are more empty rooms over at the next floor. Come quick, I don't know if it occurred to you but I am not a servant, and I don't like doing this, if it wasn't for Elijah."

"Uh, it's okay Rebekah we got a room already" Caroline said.

Rebekah looked at her in confusion with eyebrows furrowed. But her eyes then got wide as she realized something. She smirked.

"You're not telling me you are to keep my brother company in his room, are you Caroline?" Rebekah asked, both amusement and disbelief in her taunting voice.

"What? No, no it's not that-"

"She's going to stay here." Stefan cut in, suddenly behind Caroline with his hand on her waist. "With me"

Rebekah gaped at them for a second before she bursts out laughing. Apparently, only until at that moment did Rebekah realize Stefan and Caroline are together. Rebekah looked up and down the two carefully as the sound of her laughter resonates around the room.

"Now this, is interesting"

* * *

Stefan decided to stay in the room while he finishes his phone conversation with Damon. Rebekah and Caroline went downstairs.

"So Stefan and you. That's quite a surprise." Rebekah said, snickering.

Caroline gave her a tight smile.

"My brother has a lot to tell... I am very curious..."

"So, how's life in here?" Caroline asked, changing their topic. "You have a castle but it doesn't look as fabulous as your mansion back in Mystic Falls. I mean, it's creepy in here, and lonely."

"My my, are you small talk-ing me Caroline?" Rebekah chuckled. "Anyway, the East tower's the only creepy place in here. It's been ages since Nik last visited here. Wait till you see the South tower. And it isn't lonely Caroline, we have parties every other week. Great parties..." she bragged. "...that I host, and organize."

Caroline almost scoffed but she controlled herself.

"Yeah I'm sure the whole town's compelled to attend your parties."

She wasn't able to control her mouth though. Good thing, Rebekah only chuckled in response.

"Oh, Caroline. You don't know us when we're not in your precious little town." She stated. "Anyway... how did you and Stefan ever end up together?" Rebekah teased in a mock laughter. "I've always thought Stefan will always fight for Elena. Well anyway, at least he's moved on but I'm wondering why he chose you."

Rebekah stopped to let her eyes glaze over Caroline's whole appearance. Caroline crossed her arms at her.

"And here I've thought you and Nik are together." Rebekah continued. "That should be enough reason why you're still alive and with him. And that's not impossible I mean the last time I saw you and Nik together you were having an intimate moment in a party."

Caroline began to walk again, shaking her head at Rebekah.

"Yet here we are, you and Stefan. Who could have thought?" she sang in fascination. "Do you love him Caroline?" she asked.

"No, I don't love him. That's why he is _**my boyfriend**._" she answered, her sarcasm's holding in her irritation.

Rebekah walked in longer strides to keep up with Caroline's quick steps. She kept on looking directly at her, with a mocking smile on her lips.

"What?" Caroline asked, getting more irritated at Rebekah.

"How about my brother? How do you feel about Nik?"

Caroline walked faster. "He's a..." she muttered.

Rebekah raised her eyebrow.

"He's a friend." Caroline exclaimed.

Rebekah, once again, let her laughter echo down the hallway. "A friend...!"

"Whatever Rebekah, where is Klaus anyway?" Caroline asked.

Rebekah eyed her back carefully with a silence much longer than needed.

"You do realize that's the seventh time you asked me that since we saw each other, don't you?" Rebekah smiled broadly. "Be careful Caroline, your feelings are showing."

Rebekah's heels now clicked loudly on the stone floor as she walks past Caroline, who's left glaring at Rebekah. She lets out a heavy sigh.

* * *

Elijah welcomed them at the dining room.

"I've heard you've been keeping my brother company. And not against your will. Although I hope my brother has completely forgiven you, I am not sure there isn't something he's not planning. Still, I must tell you to be careful. We all know Niklaus." Elijah told them while servants bring food into their long dining table.

Stefan smiled at him. "Right now, I can only tell you we handle Klaus pretty well."

Elijah's lip twitched in a small smile. "So I've heard. I was told you are friends."

Caroline glanced across at Rebekah only to see her looking back at her, with a wide smirk on her face. Caroline moistened her lip in irritation and kept herself silent.

"Where is he anyway? He is here, isn't he?" Stefan asked.

"Yes, he'll be here in moment"

Just as after Elijah finished talking, the door behind Caroline burst open, with Klaus standing at the doorway.

"Stefan!" He greeted. "It's nice to know you've missed me." Klaus said, exclaiming. Caroline couldn't see him but she knew Klaus was beaming. "It's rude though to start dinner without me."

Caroline swallowed. She cursed her undead heart for suddenly thumping so hard as soon as Klaus started to talk. Hearing his voice once again sent something uncomfortable in her stomach. She wasn't supposed to feel that way. And Rebekah staring directly at her with an annoying smile makes the feeling so much worse.

"Nik!" Rebekah greeted her brother. "You are late. It is rude to keep your _friends _waiting."

Stefan only raised his eyebrow at Rebekah's sudden, and strange, enthusiasm.

"You're lucky I'm here to keep them entertained." Rebekah continued. "Am I right, Caroline?"

Caroline shot a glare at Rebekah before she straightened her back and put on a sweet smile.

"Oh yes of course" Caroline said, with a tone as enthusiastic as Rebekah's. "Rebekah is so fun to be with, especially when she jumps in fright. I never knew you're scared of the sound of knocking." Caroline laughed so sweetly. "Seriously, Rebekah that was very entertaining"

On Stefan's face is a broad grin. Rebekah's mocking smile, however, is unfaltering.

"So you find that entertaining huh. Tell me Caroline, have you missed my brother Nik?"

At the moment, Caroline wanted to yank Rebekah out pulling her hair. But Caroline was very good in keeping that beam on her face. Rebekah had asked her a question she clearly had no idea how to respond to. Will she say yes? Will she say no? Her attention is fully occupied by the presence of Klaus in the room.

She, instead, only remained silent. But when the silence went a little too long, and all the eyes in the room are directed at her, her smile began to fade as awkwardness crept in.

But before anyone could notice, a laughter sounded in the whole room. It was Klaus who chuckled amusingly as he walked to sit right beside Rebekah across Stefan.

"Of course they both did. Who could ever not miss me?" Klaus said.

Caroline brought her head down in slight embarrassment. How could she not keep her cool and just answer Rebekah's question? If Klaus hadn't reacted and she still went stupidly silent, everything will get so weird and awkward in that room.

Caroline brought her head up, and her eyes landed at Rebekah who kept smiling. When Stefan talks, she looks at him and laughs with him. When Elijah tells stories, she would look at him and smiles politely. When Rebekah comments she would exchange yet another eyebrow raise or rolling eyeballs. And when it's Klaus's turn to speak, she stares back at her plate to plays with her knife and fork.

Klaus' presence continue to affect her wildly. The thumping in her chest is getting worse and Caroline had never dared to look at Klaus the whole time. She curses herself.

This feeling will pass. Caroline thought. This is Rebekah's fault. If it weren't for her remarks and mocking miles, she wouldn't have entertained those feelings about Klaus. She isn't supposed to feel like that. A good night's sleep, she thinks, is all she needs. And that is what she's going to do exactly when this dinner finished. And tomorrow, the feeling will be gone like poof.

The dinner lasted not too long but not too short. When it was time to go, Elijah said his good night. The rest of them remained in the sitting room. Caroline breathed in relief knowing that there's nothing left for them to do but retire to their beds.

However, as they left the dining room, Rebekah made a suggestion.

"The night's still long." Rebekah said. "Stefan, what do you say about a glass or two of wine? Come on tell me more about Mystic Falls, how's Matt?"

"Stefan and Caroline are already tired Rebekah, save those stories for tomorrow." Klaus said.

Stefan then cleared his throat. "Actually..." he said. "It's fine with me. I'm not that tired. How about you Caroline?"

They all looked at Caroline who stood silently staring back at them. No of course. She has to go now, away from them, away from him. Still, she isn't looking at Klaus.

"Uh, no. No I'm sorry I think I'll go and take a rest." she smiled when Stefan nodded at her. "I won't lock the door Stef." Caroline said as she planted a quick kiss on his lips. She then turned to give Rebekah a polite good night as well. She doesn't know if any of them noticed it but she made a deep and heavy breath before she finally laid her eyes on Klaus.

And finally, she saw how he looks like. He looks younger now that he's clean shaven. Klaus is smiling right back at her and she felt herself melt at the stare he's giving her.

Caroline swallowed before she forced a sound to come out her throat. "Klaus" she muttered. "Good night" she said and by that she quickly turned around and headed to the east.

* * *

Klaus knitted his eyebrows as he followed Caroline past the stairs and through the hallway. He told Stefan and Rebekah he has to get something from his room so he left right after Caroline. What makes him curious is why Caroline acts a bit strange this night. He was watching Caroline throughout the dinner and he was a little disappointed that Caroline had never looked at him over dinner.

He doesn't deny to himself how excited he is to see Caroline again and he is not happy that Caroline did not reciprocate his good mood. She never smiled at him, she didn't even give him a glance. Klaus then began walking with louder and heavier steps towards Caroline.

Caroline on the other hand, is lost on her thoughts. Her heart starts to calm down at the current absence of Klaus yet she still can't shake him off her mind. She wants to kill herself for acting like a helpless, lovesick teenager crushing on someone. She's with Stefan for god's sake she should not feel this way.

She then felt a gush of wind and that's when she realized the sounds of footsteps echoing down the hallway aren't only her own. She turned her head only to be surprised at the sight of Klaus smiling at her, who is apparently, already walking beside her this whole time.

"Klaus!" she almost exclaimed, stopping in her tracks. "W-why are you here?" Caroline tried to keep herself together. She let out a fake chuckle.

"Are you alright Caroline?" Klaus asked. "Tell me what's bothering you, love"

Caroline stared back at Klaus. The only thing her mind registered from what Klaus has said, is the word _'love.' _God, she missed him, but she shouldn't feel weakening knees at the sound of his _'love'_ word, right? She mentally slapped herself.

Caroline made another laugh. "N-nothing!" she said as she started to walk her way onward once again. "I'm fine."

Before Caroline could go further, a jolt of electricity traveled through her skin as she felt Klaus' hand grab her bare arm. And then in a flash, she's facing Klaus eye to eye.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" Klaus asked her. His eyes are full of worry.

"W-what? No, I'm not mad. What made you think that.." Caroline, once again, made a fake laugh.

Klaus watched Caroline as she straightened her back and tried to look directly at him only to drop her gaze, and then do the exact same thing again. He narrowed his eyes. Klaus didn't say any word. He spent a few more seconds only watching how anxious Caroline has become.

She _is _strange. Klaus knits his eyebrows once again as Caroline's current disposition puzzles him. What's making her uncomfortable? No one else is here to make her feel like that. There's only the two of them.

Klaus raised an eyebrow. Couldn't it be... _Is he affecting her this way_?

Once Klaus decided on an answer, making a clear picture of everything in front of him, he made a low chuckle.

"W-why are you laughing?" Caroline said as her eyes shot straight at him. And when she did, Klaus's eyes aren't full of worry anymore. His gaze is different... his gaze is penetrating, confident, knowing, as if he can see clearly what's happening in her mind. And he's fascinated.

_Damn. _Caroline thought.

Klaus's smile became much wider as he watches Caroline's eyes get bigger.

"Am I making you uncomfortable Caroline?" he asked, finally, low like a whisper.

And that whisper made her heart beat so much louder like a drum. That and his teasing, dark and dangerous smile. She gulped.

After a few seconds though, Klaus laughed a loud laugh. It was so loud it echoed all the way down the hallway. Caroline found herself staring, suddenly incredulous at the amused Klaus who kept on laughing.

The reason for that drum beat in her chest is completely gone now, replaced by rising irritation. Caroline crossed her arms.

"Are you laughing at me?"

Klaus looked at her and his laughing won't stop.

"Klaus? Seriously? What is so funny?" Caroline exclaimed. Irritation is so obvious from her voice.

After a few seconds, Klaus finally tried to stop. He did it slow and Caroline became more annoyed with him.

"I'm sorry love. Forgive me, I am not laughing at you. It's... I'm sorry sweetheart, nothing is funny. It's my mistake... I... I shouldn't have laughed."

Klaus sighed deeply, finally ending any more chance of chuckles nor smiles from his lips. He moistened his lip as he waited for what Caroline has to say.

There was silence as Caroline only stared at him with knitted, mad eyebrows. She was embarrassed a while ago but now she is angry. How dare he laugh at her.

"Caroline" Klaus called her name like a song. "I am very sorry love. Please don't be angry at me."

After giving him an angry stare, Caroline started to walk down the hallway and up to the room, ignoring him completely. Klaus only followed silently behind her. When Caroline reached their room, she went straight inside and pushed the door shut.

Klaus, however, was in time to place his hand at the door's edge before the door completely closed.

"Caroline" Klaus called her name once again. "Come on love, please don't be mad. I wouldn't be able to rest tonight if we part like this." he said with his gentlest voice.

Caroline turned around and crossed her arms once again.

"That wasn't funny." She said. "But thanks because that made me realize something. Ugh, I felt bullied."

"I'm sorry, it's just, I missed you Caroline and you... you just made me happy. That laugh wasn't meant to hurt Caroline."

Caroline rolled her eyes before she took a deep breath. "Fine. You're forgiven, so, good night, I want to sleep now." she said with a fake smile.

Klaus remained not moving.

"You're still mad." he stated.

"I am not mad. It's okay, alright? I accepted your apology, yey! Now, please close the door when you leave, thanks and good night again."

Klaus, however, ignored what Caroline has said. He stepped inside the room and closed the door behind him. He leaned at the door while he continued to watch her gaping at him.

"I'm not leaving until you say good night in a kind way." Klaus stated. "One which can convince me I am forgiven." His lip twitching in a small smile.

"Seriously?" Caroline sighed and cleared her throat. "Okay, good night Klaus. May you have the sweetest of dreams." She smiled the sweetest fake smile at him.

Klaus smirked, not at all convinced.

"That was fake" he said.

Caroline dropped her smile. "Okay, how can a good night wish ever be kinder than that?" she snapped at him.

Klaus' smile turned into a wide grin.

"Well, a good night kiss, perhaps?"

Caroline was gaping once again.

"What?"

"A good night kiss, like what you give me sometimes when I behaved to your liking? or when I give you something you really like?" The smile hasn't faded from his face.

Upon hearing what Klaus has just said, Caroline burst out laughing. Klaus took his time watching Caroline laugh hard for seconds.

"What? You are insane." Caroline was able to say in between giggles.

"But I am serious"

"Okay, Klaus, that finally made it. I have forgiven you, totally." Caroline, still giggling, strode towards the door and tried to open it but Klaus's rigid back kept it closed tight.

Caroline raised her eyebrow at Klaus.

"A kiss first." He smiled. "Well, if you don't want to perhaps it's alright if I give it to you instead" Klaus shrugged.

When she realized Klaus isn't really joking, Caroline stood straight and faced him.

"Ugh, fine! You are aware how childish you are right now, aren't you?"

Klaus only smiled at her. "So, should I do it? Or you?" He asked.

"I will, okay?" Caroline breathed deeply before she walked up to him.

Like the usual, she placed her hands up his shoulders and stood on tiptoes. Suddenly though, everything all became so slow. The beating of drums in her chest has started again, but with all her might she ignored it all. Slowly, she placed the kiss on his cheek.

It was slow, and gentle, and soft. But Caroline didn't miss how the muscles of his shoulders tighten at her kiss. When she pulled herself back to the floor, Caroline looked at Klaus and together, they exchanged a tender, intimate look.

Klaus smiled at her. "Good night Caroline"

She smiled back. "Good night, Klaus"

Klaus pulled the door open but he didn't leave at once. Holding the knob, he turned to Caroline.

"Aren't you going to tell me you've missed me?" he asked.

Caroline chuckled. "What?"

Klaus raised both his eyebrows and smiled like a child.

Caroline shook her head laughing.

"I missed you Klaus." she uttered.

Klaus grinned wider. "That's a very nice thing to hear"

And with that Klaus pulled the door closed, leaving Caroline smiling as she gets ready for bed.

* * *

Rebekah and Stefan were laughing together at the balcony. They were talking about their old times together in Chicago, about happy times that aren't about doing evil things, just fun things.

There was a moment of silence and the two just remained looking at the vast night sky. It was Rebekah who broke the silence first.

"How come you've fallen for Caroline?"

Stefan smirked. "She's a great person Rebekah. Loving her isn't difficult."

Rebekah laughed. "Oh, loving Elena is I'm sure."

Stefan chuckled and shook his head.

"You're aware there is something between Caroline and Nik, are you?" Rebekah said out loud after one drink.

Stefan responded by drinking his glass empty. Rebekah stared at him, amused.

"Why are you always like this Stefan? Don't you feel tired of getting hurt? I don't really see you ending up with Caroline."

Stefan only laughed. "And since when did you start to care about other people besides yourself Rebekah?"

"I am not selfish Stefan. I'm not Nik." Rebekah leaned back on the sofa.

"Klaus has changed." Stefan said briefly. "Surely you notice that when you're claiming how good you are at observing people."

Smirking, Rebekah brought up her glass and drank some more. "Wait till you find out why Nik wanted you two here."

Stefan raised an eyebrow, now curious. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"I think Nik brought you here to show you his secret."

"What do you mean secret?"

"Oh Stefan, all these time with him, how could you not wonder how my brother can still make hybrids?"

Stefan sat up straight and knitted his eyebrows at Rebekah. "He won't tell us yet." He stated.

Rebekah only gave Stefan a smile and in the next second, the two of them felt a presence.

"Don't spoil Rebekah." Klaus said, standing behind with a bottle of scotch in his hand. "Now why don't you go ahead and leave Stefan and I alone, we have important matters to discuss."

* * *

Caroline had a good rest. Their large bed is soft and relaxing and the scent of the room felt really nice. She remembered she's in the Mikaelson castle and immediately got up. Stefan greeted her with a smile as he stands by the window.

"Wow, you're up early" she said to Stefan.

"You woke up late Caroline" Stefan chuckled. "Breakfast is ready downstairs though."

Once Caroline is ready, the two went straight to the garden where they will have their breakfast. Caroline wondered with amazement at how beautiful the whole place is.

When they arrived, Rebekah is already sitting at the table. Stefan and Caroline took their place and waited for everyone else.

"Caroline" Stefan started. "Klaus and I had a little talk last night. He said today he'll introduce us to the person who's been helping him make hybrids."

"Really? Today?" Caroline asked, surprised and curious.

Rebekah spoke next. "Yes Caroline" She said. "Today, as in, now."

While Rebekah smiled, three figures slowly appeared in the garden. Elijah came in first. Behind him came Klaus, with his arm held by a woman whose face Caroline and Stefan knew so well.

"Good morning" Elijah greeted Stefan and Caroline. "I hope you had a good rest last night."

No one answered Elijah as the two has fixed their eyes at the woman beside Klaus.

Klaus smiled at them. "Stefan, Caroline, I would like to introduce you to a lovely friend of ours." he said. "Meet Tatia."

* * *

_tbc..._

_Hello! Thanks for reading this fic! It's been an awful long time since the last update but sadly I wasn't able to get enough motivation to write. But still, thanks again for reading you all are awesome :) _

_Please review if you have time :)**  
**_


End file.
